Self Awareness
by Zero27
Summary: WHAT! Everyone's favorite hentai monk is dead! Couldn't be...Right? How will the gang fair without Miroku by their side? S/M R+R please^^
1. A Hole That Can Only Deepen

Self Awareness  
  
Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha.If I did own Inuyasha I would be filthy rich and I wouldn't be writing this fic.  
  
"meep meep" - dialog  
  
'meep meep' - thoughts  
  
Authors note- This fan fiction is more or less a Miroku fic. It has a lot to do with his personal journey of self-awareness and what it means to belong to a group. There may also be a bit of romance with Miroku and Sango I haven't decided yet though. Enjoy ^^  
  
Miroku sat on the hillside the wind brushing lightly in his hair as the sun began to go down. The past few days had taken their toll on the monk and his body and mind were totally exhausted. Miroku looked down at the Kazaana a quick shot of pain run up his arm. 'Damn thing it's widening again even more.Soon, very soon it will devour me completely.'  
  
"Miroku! What in the hell are you doing down there!? Come on get up we need to set up camp for the night. The girls are useless for this sort of thing now get your ass moving and help me."  
  
"Aye aye, you're right Inuyasha just give me a moment."  
  
"Feh, whatever." 'Stupid monk, never helps me when I need it..'  
  
'Well, now I suppose I should go and help Inuya'.Miroku immediately fell to the ground with a hard thud. A paralyzing shot of pain went through his body. 'The Kazaana it's. it's.taking me in slowly very slowly but painfully. I need to get back to the others.I need to warn them.' Miroku slowly raised himself to the ground dragging himself to where they had set up camp.  
  
'Almost there just a little further.' Miroku had just made it to camp where he immediately blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Evening~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Houshi-sama!? Houshi-sama!? Wake up please!" Sango frantically began shaking Miroku bringing him back from his sleepy daze.  
  
"Sango? Where am I? What's going on?"  
  
"It's ok now houshi-sama. You were dragging yourself back to camp and mysteriously collapsed all of a sudden. You're ok now.But what happened to you?"  
  
Miroku hung his head down and stared at the ground. 'Should I tell her? I've got to or I'll put her life and the lives of the others in danger.' "Sango.I."  
  
"Ah! The ramen is ready let me go get us some. I'm starving.You want some right, houshi-sama?"  
  
"Uh.ya sure I could go for a bite to eat." Miroku put out a small grin trying to appear as though nothing was wrong. 'This will be far more difficult than I had imagined.'  
  
Sango quickly returned with a cup full of steaming hot ramen for the houshi and herself. "You should eat up houshi-sama so that you're able to regain your strength and get yourself moving again. Mkay?" Sango shot a wide smile to the houshi.  
  
Miroku nodded solemnly and showed a small grin. 'How am I going to be able to leave the others? They'll wonder what's happened to me I suppose. I should get my affairs in order and leave as soon as possible. The longer I stay with them the more a threat I am to them.'  
  
"What's wrong? Are you still not feeling well?" Sango felt herself being groped by Miroku-sama. She began giving off a nervous twitch. "Who am I kidding? A HENTAI like you would be just fine." *Smack * "That'll teach you!"  
  
"Heh heh heh." Miroku touched his face where Sango's handprint was indented into his face. 'Sango I'm going to miss those slaps of yours. You always seemed to know how to bring me to my knees. I'll miss you.'  
  
"Hey, Kagome! Why don't we take a dip in the hot springs? I need something to calm my nerves." Sango directed an evil glare towards Miroku-sama. What do you say?"  
  
"Eh, sure I could go for a bath." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and Miroku with a cold stare. "Don't even think about peeking you perverts."  
  
"Feh! Don't look at me you know I wouldn't." Inuyasha looked over at Miroku- sama. "You should be careful of Miroku however."  
  
Miroku showed a dejected look upon his face. "Please ladies I won't do anything perverted I promise. I'll stay here with Inuyasha."  
  
Both Kagome and Sango looked at each other their faces full of doubt. "You're lying. Just give it up already."  
  
Miroku began to twitch. "Why don't you ladies go? You're going to waste your time accusing me of things I didn't do instead of taking your baths."  
  
Sango and Kagome looked over at the hentai. "Fine fine we're going you don't have to tell us twice." The girls slowly walked away and eventually faded from sight.  
  
"Whoof." Miroku let out a strong sigh of relief and got up. "Well, now that they're finally gone I can get going."  
  
"Hmmm?" Inuyasha looked over at his friend strangely a confused look painted on his face. "Go? Where in the hell are you planning to go Miroku? Oh wait! Let me guess.You're going to follow the girls over to the hot springs aren't you."  
  
"No, for once my intentions are pure. I would normally follow them but there's a reason for my leaving. I can't travel with you guys anymore. The Kazaana is widening and I'd be a danger to you all if I stayed."  
  
"Baka! Don't be such an ass! Are you too blind to see you're needed here with us? You're a decent fighter to have on our side and can be dependable when need be. So don't just tell me you're gonna get up and leave!"  
  
"Inuyasha, you're the one who is being stupid. Do you want to die? Do you want me to stay so badly that you'd be willing to risk yours and the others lives? Now who's being selfish? You have the power of Tetsusagai on your side I'm sure you could manage without my help."  
  
"Shut up! Don't act like you know what's best for everyone. There are people in this group who need you despite what you may think. What about Sango, huh? What'll she think if I just let you leave like this?"  
  
Miroku gritted his teeth. "What the hell are you talking about!? It won't matter how she feels if she winds up getting sucked in to the Kazaana with me! Now let me go Inuyasha!"  
  
"Shut up monk! You don't control me and you certainly don't tell me what I can and can't do. I'm telling your right now bud if you leave you'll hurt Sango worse than you think. Now stop being so selfish!"  
  
"Selfish? So, you call looking out for others being selfish! I don't want to leave but it's the right thing to do. So, if you'll excuse me."  
  
"That's enough of this bullshit!" Inuyasha got up and walked right up to the monk so that he was face to face. "Who do you think you are? You don't control what's right and wrong you stupid monk!"  
  
"Inuyasha! Just shut up and let me pass. I don't have time to argue over this with you!"  
  
"Oh that's it!" Without restraint Inuyasha landed a blow right into the houshi's face sending him reeling backwards unto the hard ground. "Now will you shut up and listen to me?"  
  
Miroku struggled to his feet but was able to stand. "Don't make me fight with you. I don't want to hurt you!" Miroku returned the blow by hitting Inuyasha square in the stomach with his staff.  
  
Inuyasha was taken back by the blow and lost his breath for a moment before kneeling unto the ground. "Keh.That all you got monk? That was a cheap shot!" Inuyasha began relentlessly hitting Miroku in the face over and over again until the houshi fell to the ground.  
  
Miroku wiped the blood from his face with one of his sleeves and let out a small smile. "You have an interesting way of convincing people they're wrong. Before this gets out of hand just let me go. I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"You're a weakling Miroku! You always go off on your own thinking it's the right thing to do. You don't know everything Miroku and by you leaving you'll be hurting us, and yourself even more than if you stayed with us. Now shut up and fight you stupid monk!" Inuyasha picked Miroku up from the ground and landed a blow in his stomach.  
  
Miroku immediately fell to his knees grabbing his stomach trying to keep himself from coughing up blood.  
  
"So, then it looks like I won. You stay here with us monk."  
  
Miroku fell to the ground letting out a small stream of tears dripping down his face and a small amount of blood escaping from his mouth. "Why Inuyasha?"  
  
"Huh?" The hanyou looked down at his fallen friend and began to shake him wildly. "Get up you stupid monk! Get up!" Miroku didn't wake up his eyes stayed dormant and his heart seemed to have stopped. 'What in the hell is going on? Surely, I couldn't have killed him..' "Miroku! MIROKU!" It was no use the houshi layed there lifelessly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the springs~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Kagome.Do you think there maybe something wrong with houshi-sama? I was really surprised he didn't try to follow us over here. I'm sort of worried about him."  
  
"Mmmm.I think I know what you mean. He has been acting strangely lately and often goes off on his own, but I really haven't scene anything physically wrong with except for today when he collapsed. Otherwise I haven't really noticed anything. Whatever it is I'm sure he'll be fine.So just don't worry about it Sango-chan."  
  
"Yes, I suppose you're right Miroku-sama has been in worse shape before but this time I'm afraid he really maybe hurting inside."  
  
"Well, the best way to know is if you ask him."  
  
Sango gave a small nod. "Yes, I suppose that would be the best thing to do in this situation. I really hope he's ok though."  
  
'What's going on? Why is Sango so worried about Miroku? He's not exactly himself I know but I wouldn't think there's anything seriously wrong with him. I mean he still appears to be the same old lecherous hentai monk he usually is. Oh well we can worry about that later I suppose..' Kagome let out a small smile. Shall we go? I'm starting to prune.  
  
"Ok, that sounds like a good idea." 'Houshi-sama I really hope it's nothing and that you're alright.'  
  
Kagome and Sango submerged from the springs and put on their clothes and headed back to camp unknowing of the surprise there that awaits them. 


	2. Fallen Friends Wandering Spirit

Disclaimer- I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so there for I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Authors note- I know a lot of people are getting confused about Miroku dying and if there's really a whole plot to the idea. I assure you after you read the whole thing everything will become clear.  
  
Dialog- "meep meep meep"  
  
Thought- 'meep meep meep'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What in the hell do you mean you killed Miroku! How the hell did you do that!? Explain yourself now Inuyasha!" Sango's face was beat red and she had a nervous twitch going through her body. "I want an explanation I can believe."  
  
"Well, the stupid monk wanted to leave the group because he said his Kazaana was widening and he didn't want to be a danger to us. I told him he was being stupid and that he shouldn't go. He got upset and called me an idiot and I got upset and hit him. Then it just escalated from there and I guess I over did it a bit and now he's dead."  
  
Sango clenched a tight fist. "So, then you tried to prevent houshi-sama from leaving the group. Even though in the end you over did it like you always do and killed him!" Sango was furious she jumped on top of Inuyasha and began to strangle him. Pounding his head over and over again in the ground.  
  
"Gah! Shippo! Kagome! Somebody please help me here." Inuyasha took the beating and didn't really try anything to stop Sango from hitting him.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and let out a small sigh. She nonchalantly walked over to Inuyasha's side and gently pulled Sango away from him. "Sango I know you're upset and I know it's all Inuyasha's fault but killing him won't help things. So, please try to just relax for a moment. We need to think about what we're going to do next."  
  
"But he killed Miroku!" Sango sank down to the ground with an endless stream of tears following her. "Damnit houshi-sama! Why? Why damnit it why? It's not fair it just isn't fair."  
  
Inuyasha showed a face with deep remorse and hung his head down lowly. "Sango.I never meant to have this happen. I didn't mean to hurt him.you have to believe me. I know you're upset but we need to keep moving on. Miroku isn't going to come back and that's that. So please get up off the ground and help me at least give him a decent burial."  
  
"How can you say that? How can you ask me to get over this so quickly as though nothing happened? Tell me Inuyasha! How the hell can you stand there and act like nothing happened!?" Tell me how you can't feel the least bit saddened by this."  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply to Sango's questioning. He turned his back and began to slowly walk away. The guilt was beginning to build up inside of him.  
  
Kagome bit down on her lip a moment. A small stream of tears went down her face but quickly faded. "Sango that's enough.Can't you see Inuyasha is upset by this as well? He's probably just as upset as you. Don't act like he doesn't have feelings. We're all upset about Miroku-sama but at this moment we can't afford to let our emotions rule us like they did Miroku- sama. He made his choice and unfortunately suffered the consequences. Just let it go. Please, for your sake."  
  
Kagome's harsh but truthful words seem to hit Sango in a deep place in her heart. "I.I.I really loved Miroku-sama and with this incident I feel like I just can't continue. It's like someone ripped out my heart at this moment. I know neither of you could understand but.Damn you Miroku! I loved you I really loved you!" Sango lifted her head and looked up at the sky rain drops began to fall. The sky darkened and a down pore came rolling in. "Miroku I need you.MIROKU!"  
  
Miroku's eyes immediately snapped open. His breathing became heavy and was confused as to where he was. "What in the hell!" He looked down and noticed himself lying there lifelessly. He looked at himself and at the others. "What the fuck is going on here. Somebody answer me!" Miroku took another look around and realized the situation all at once. 'I'm dead.This can't be. The last thing I knew Inuyasha hit me and I blacked out. Could I really be dead?' A cold chill went up Miroku's spine a quick crack of lightning went off in the background. He watched helplessly as his friends carried his body away. 'So this means I'm a ghost, I guess. Which means I'm no longer alive so then.' "WHAT IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"  
  
Sango's tears continued to fall just like the rain. It appeared there would be no end to either of the two. A sad lowly expression showed clearly on Sango's face as she helped carried Miroku-sama off. She noticed it in the others as well. 'What am I going to do? What'll happen to me without Miroku- sama?'  
  
Inuyasha had almost no expression on his face. He wasn't able to show his remorse or his sadness. All he seemed to be able to do was keep a straight face. Even though all these emotions inside him were tearing away at his heart. 'It's all my fault Miroku, I'm so sorry. Why did things have to turn out this way? Why did you have to die? Why did I have to kill you? Damnit Miroku! This group needs you. I even need you.' "Miroku, I'm sorry."  
  
Kagome had a large grimace painted on her face. She looked like she was about to burst into tears but they were being held back by a stern frown. She was barely able to continue helping carrying away Miroku-sama. 'What were you thinking? Why did you think you had to leave us? What was going through your head? Did you think you weren't needed at all? We do need you, we need you more than you think.' "Miroku you're a selfish ass."  
  
Shippo like Sango was crying but nearly as much. He couldn't stop from sniffling. 'Miroku I miss you already. Sure you were a pervert but you were always so nice to me and never hit me like Inuyasha. I'm going to miss you not being able to stand up for me. It's not fair you had to die like this.' "I need you Miroku."  
  
The gang continued their lowly drudge to find a spot where they could burry the monk. All of them were confused, upset, and totally unsure of what they would all do without Miroku-sama by their side. They finally found a place to burry the dead monk. They found a large tree that sat on top of a hill over looking a peaceful meadow. They set him there for a moment before commencing the digging.  
  
Miroku watched as his friends carried his lifeless body in the cold nasty rain. His body shook as he watched them carry him off. 'Why in the hell is this happening to me? Why hasn't my spirit gone to the after life. Why am I still here? Why must I watch this?' All these questioned were buried deep within the monk's mind. He helplessly looked on as they set him down under the tree. 'So, I'm really dead then. This is really reality.' A stinging sensation came to Miroku's eyes his tears fell drop by drop just like the rain. "Why in the hell is this happening to me!"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and began digging a shallow grave for his friend. He did so with such force and aggression dirt was flying everywhere the others decided it would be best not to help. 'You stupid monk! Even now as I do this I could almost cry. My damn conscience is full of regret, remorse, and guilt. If I hadn't been so damn hot headed I wouldn't have taken this so over board and I wouldn't have ended up killing you. For this I'm truly sorry friend.' Inuyasha finished digging Miroku's grave he slowly collapsed to his knees and let out a small shout. "Damn you Miroku!"  
  
Kagome let out a small wince of pain. She too had felt a heavy spot deep within her heart. She almost looked like she was in a coma. The lights were on but nobody was home. She let out a small painful cry following Inuyasha's. 'Miroku I feel the same way. I'm almost upset with you.I got very attached to you and now you're dead. I'm not sure how we'll continue on without you.' Kagome hung her head down and muttered something lightly to the ground. "Miroku-sama you'll be forever missed."  
  
Shippo watched in dismay as Inuyasha prepared Miroku's grave. He stopped crying now but he still was terribly upset. His normally happy face showed a painful and hurt expression. 'Inuyasha I hate you! You stupid idiot! You killed Miroku. I'll never talk to you again!' "I hate you Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango got up and lifted Miroku's body from under the tree and gently placed it into the grave Inuyasha had dug for him. Her tears continued to fall endlessly her eyes looked empty and her heart felt heavy. "Miroku I see you laying there and I can't help thinking to myself you aren't dead. I want to believe you aren't but I know in my heart you really are gone. You'll never know how much this group needed you and I how much I love you. Rest in peace Miroku-sama."  
  
The wind wailed and the thunder boomed. Sango finished covering up Miroku's grave and the others slowly began to collect themselves. They all looked pain stricken and empty. None of them could really utter any words to their fallen companion. They all took one last look at their friend's resting place and walked away.  
  
Miroku watched all this taking place from Inuyasha digging his grave to Sango covering it. He listened to his friends' words and felt a weak pitiful feeling come over him. 'They said they needed me and said I was important. I must have been just too arrogant to ever see how much they really cared about me. It's enough to make me want to kick my own ass. So, now I wonder what will happen to them. What will happen without me there?' "What will happen to us all now? What?"  
  
Well that's all for chapter 2. Sorry It wasn't a very long chapter but it didn't really need to be a huge one. The next chapters will be a good deal longer and will have a lot more plot development. Stick with me on this story It'll get interesting.  
  
Now to the reviewers who read my fic~  
  
Inu-Shounen- Thanks so much for the nice review. I will be writing more and I'll try to keep the story updated. I'll be trying to get up a new chapter every few days I promise.  
  
Missy-Bee- I took your advice and Sango got the opportunity to choke him. Yes, I realized the story is pretty messed up but I promise it will all make sense at the very end. So, please keep reading and find out what'll happen.  
  
Rissi-Sama- I wasn't surprised that you called me evil. I love Miroku too but he had to die for the plot to work the way I want it. But I promise things will work out in the end. Yes, I know I could use some more description and I appreciate the honesty of your review. I will try and work on that.  
  
Blinded by Truth- Thanks for the compliment on the story and I will try and work on fixing my errors. I'm an awful speller as well grammer user. See that didn't even make sense! Any way I'll try to keep things interesting and thanks for the nice review. 


	3. Emotional Void

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha but I wish did ^^  
  
Dialog- "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts- 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors Note- Wow, I've gotten a number of reviews so far and I'm very happy that people are interested in my story. Chapter 3 takes place about 2 weeks after Miroku's death. The gang is currently camping out by a small hillside. This chapter will have a bit less action than in the previous chapters. It will have a big fight scene near the end though.. Also note any time Miroku is included in the chapter I'm referring to his ghost. Thank you! Hope you enjoy ^^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango lay sleepily on the quiet hillside. Her bangs blew about in her face as she gazed up at the stars and imagined seeing Miroku's face in them Tears swelled in her eyes at the thought of the monk she had loved and lost. 'Miroku, even now I can't get you out of my head. In every thing I do and in everything I see it all reminds me of you. My heart aches to see you again.'  
  
Miroku watched Sango lay by her lonesome on the peaceful hillside. A sinking feeling ran deep in his heart at the thought of her sitting alone as though she was still waiting for someone. 'Are you still suffering Sango? Why, do you still think of me? You know I'm gone and I won't come back. So, why then.Why do you wait? Why do you wait for me to come back?' "Sango."  
  
"Huh?" Sango diverted her attention away from the sky and looked around in a confused manner. "I could have sworn I heard Miroku's voice.Oh man I must be loosing my mind. What's going on here?"  
  
Miroku watched as Sango looked around for the voice she heard. His face had an intrigued smile upon it. 'I wonder if she really can hear me.' "Sango I miss you."  
  
"What the hell.Now I know I must be going crazy." 'Why can I hear Miroku's voice? Why can I hear him telling him he misses me? This makes no sense. I have to be delusional or something.' Sango left her peaceful hillside and started walking back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~Mean while back at the camp~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sat quickly by the fire. Starring deep into the flames thinking of what had transpired these past few weeks. She let out a deep sigh and looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha looked back at Kagome with a confused look in his face. "Is something the matter Kagome? You're usually jabbering about something you're never this quiet."  
  
Kagome showed an annoyed face but went back to starring at the fire. "Nothing is really wrong.I'm just worried about Sango that's all. She's been going off on her own a lot lately and never seems to eat anything anymore."  
  
"Ya, I know what you mean. I think she just still really misses Miroku. She really loved the guy. I feel bad about the whole matter. It was my fault that Miroku died. I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I feel so guilty."  
  
Kagome bit down on her lip and looked back over at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha you shouldn't blame yourself. You did the right thing in trying to keep Miroku here with us. You just went a bit overboard that's all.Besides Sango will be able to get over it. You need to forgive yourself first though if you're going to keep moving on."  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome full of contempt in his eyes. "Forgive myself? I don't know if I can do that at the moment. I understand what you're saying though. Maybe this whole matter will resolve itself in time. I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore."  
  
Kagome moved herself closer to Inuyasha and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She nuzzled her face in close next to his. "Inuyasha you need to gain your confidence back. I'm really worried about you." Tears began to swell up in Kagome's eyes. "Please just forgive yourself. The longer you wait the more you're hurting yourself."  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha put his hand on Kagome's hand that was resting on his shoulders and squeezed it tight. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine, I just need to think things over." Inuyasha looked up at the sky with and kept his head there for a moment deep in thought. 'Miroku, please forgive me. I'm so sorry.'  
  
'What's he thinking about?' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha her eyes full of concern. "Where do you suppose Sango is?"  
  
"I'm not sure but she'll be back soon, I'm sure of it."  
  
Sango's figured appeared on the very edge of camp. She slowly made her way towards the campfire where Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting. "Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome turned her attention to Sango with a surprise look in her face. "Oh, Sango I didn't realize you were back. Nothings going on Inuyasha and I were just discussing some things. Where did you run off to anyway?"  
  
"Me? I just went off somewhere to clear my head. It's strange for some reason I could hear Miroku-sama's voice. Weird huh?"  
  
Kagome had a perplexed look on her face. She really didn't know what to say at that moment. She thought Sango was beginning to loose her mind or something.  
  
Sango immediately was taken back by the strange look she got from Kagome and made an upset face of her own. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy Kagome. I know what I heard."  
  
"I'm not doubting you Sango, I just think we could all use a good night sleep, so we can start fresh in the morning."  
  
Sango nodded and angrily walk to over her tent and began getting ready for bed. 'Why did Kagome have to look at me like that? I feel like a complete idiot now. I know what I heard. I know I'm not going crazy.' *Sigh* "Houshi- sama, I need you so badly right now." Sango sat in her tent her face buried in-between her legs. As she sat there tears began to streak down her face and she let out a few muffled cries. 'Miroku, even now I shed tears thinking of you. I want you! I miss you!'  
  
"This isn't fair!" Sango began to cry uncontrollably so loud and so sad it could reach the heavens. Everything inside her was poring out every tear was like a piece of her heart being ripped out everyday. "I'm in hell without you Miroku! I need you damnit!"  
  
A single tear fell down Miroku's face. He could hardly bear watching Sango suffer like this. When she cried he wanted to cry, when she felt pain he felt her pain, and when she was happy he was happy. 'I'm connected to her; I can't stop thinking of her. I don't want to be separated from her. I need her and she needs me. We need each other.' "We need each other damnit!" Now Miroku began to cry without restraint as well. He too was in torment without Sango by his side.  
  
"What in the hell was that? I could have sworn I heard I heard someone yelling. Did you hear it too Kagome?"  
  
"Ya, I did Inuyasha. It must be Sango; she's still hurting badly. She still misses Miroku terribly. Her heart is aching; she's suffering. It's sad I wish we could help her, but I don't know how to heal broken hearts."  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the ground and back up Kagome. "Neither do I Kagome.Neither do I." Inuyasha got up from his spot next to the fire and motioned for his tent. "I'm going to bed now and you should too. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow get some sleep. Okay?"  
  
"Alright Inuyasha I will." Kagome quietly slipped into her tent avoided stepping on Shippo who was already sleeping and managed to hobble into her sleeping bag. 'These past few weeks we've made about no progress on finding Naraku. What could Inuyasha be planning tomorrow? Oh, well I'll find out in the morning I guess.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome groggily walked out of her tent. It was early morning and Sango was sitting down eating breakfast. "Mmmm." Kagome's stomach let out a large growl. "That smells really good Sango. May I have some?"  
  
*Blink blink.* "Oh, Kagome I didn't realize you were up. Sure you can have some." Sango handed Kagome a steaming hot cup of Ramen Beef Flavored Noodles.  
  
"Ah Ramen, perfect for any meal. Have you seen Inuyasha? I can't find him."  
  
Sango dropped her cup of Ramen as soon as she heard Kagome say Inuyasha. "Kagome, there's something you should know."  
  
********************Flashback ~This morning*******************  
  
"Sango, you should eat up. We have a long day ahead of us."  
  
"Sure Inuyasha, but I don't understand what you're planning on doing today."  
  
"It's Naraku, I can sense him. He's very close now; The final battle is approaching."  
  
"You're not thinking of fighting alone are you?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything. He showed a small frown. That's exactly what he was planning to do.  
  
"Are you!?"  
  
"Sango, listen to me for a moment."  
  
"No, you listen! Just because you feel guilty about Miroku doesn't mean you have to go and play hero now. What's happened has happened you can't change that by doing something stupid like this."  
  
"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you! I'm going and that's that." With that Inuyasha sprinted away and kept sprinting till he was more than out of sight.  
  
"Inuyasha, get back here! Inuyasha! Damn, he's gone. What in the hell am I going to tell Kagome?"  
  
***********************Present time************************  
  
"And that's pretty much what happened Kagome."  
  
"I see, so Inuyasha ran away. We have to go look for him! He's obviously not right in the head and he may do something stupid enough to get him hurt."  
  
"I agree, finding him would be the best move we could make right now. Grab Shippo and get ready to go."  
  
"Aye, Sango-chan."  
  
In the meantime Inuyasha sat quickly looking out from a large tree. He was unsuccessful so far in locating Naraku. He took a small brake to calm his nerves. 'I'll find that bastard Naraku.I have to find him. I have to make him pay for all the problems he's caused. It's his fault Miroku is dead. If he didn't give Miroku that Kazaana he would have never tried to leave, and I wouldn't have had to fight him.' "Damn you Naraku! Where the hell are you!?"  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha. Has it been so long that you're just dying to see me again?" An evil smile appeared on a dark figure's face.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
"Come on Kagome! Get moving we have to go!"  
  
"Ya, I know, I know.Come on Shippo if we don't get going Sango will leave without us."  
  
Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder and the three of them immediately ran off. Leaving their campsite behind the three of them went off in the direction Inuyasha had headed.  
  
'Please be ok Inuyasha. Me Sango and Shippo are all coming for you. Just hold on and don't do anything stupid.'  
  
"Naraku, you bastard. I'm surprised you showed up at all. I figured you'd be too scared to face me."  
  
Naraku let out a pleased laugh. "I know how much you want to die so, I decided I'd grant you your wish and kill you here and now. Since you're without any of your friends it shouldn't be too hard. How does that sound?"  
  
"You cocky asshole!" Inuyasha jumped down from his tree his Tetsusaiga unsheathed and ready to fight. "I'll kill you!" Inuyasha took the first swing barely missing its mark.  
  
"Tsk tsk Inuyasha. I would have thought you learned your lesson by now." Naraku countered the swing of Tetsusagia with a hard blow to Inuyasha's stomach.  
  
"Gah." Inuyasha coughed up a small amount of blood and immediately recovered from the blow. Liking the blood off his lips he showed a small grin. "That all you got?"  
  
"Why you!" Naraku ran up alongside the hanyou his sword also now drawn. "You'll pay for that insult!" He got up close to Inuyasha and prepared to swing.  
  
"Heh, funny thing about when you try to hit people with your sword you always leave yourself open to attacks." Inuyasha struck Naraku in the stomach with the full force of Tetsusaiga sending Naraku reeling backwards and hitting the ground hard.  
  
"Get up you bastard! I know that didn't hurt you as much as you want me to believe."  
  
Naraku didn't make a move he just laid there as though he were stunned and hurt badly.  
  
"Fine have it your way! Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
"Heh, pathetic." Naraku easily dodged the attack and reappeared right in front of Inuyasha. "Take this half breed!" Naraku jabbed his sword into the flesh of Inuyasha's right arm stuck it there for a moment than painfully jerked it out.  
  
Inuyasha was so stunned he didn't even realize Naraku had jabbed at first. The pain was a complete shock to him. He shook his head and grabbed his right arm and squeezed it tight. Blood began seeping out from under the hanyou's hand. Inuyasha was soaked in his own blood.  
  
"Did that hurt Inuyasha? You know, If I had really wanted I could have killed you right then, but I wanted to kill you slowly so you could suffer."  
  
"You're so damn cocky. You got a good shot at me nothing more. For that I'll make you pay though. Blades of Blood!"  
  
"Baka!" Naraku easily dodged the attack and landed a blow right to Inuyasha's head knocking him unconscious. "Pity, I thought you would last longer than this."  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome saw the battle transpiring between Naraku and Inuyasha. She sprinted toward the fallen hanyou and ran to his side. "Inuyasha are you ok? Speak to me Inuyasha!" She shook him rapidly trying to get him to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes opened he had a dazed look on his face. "Kagome? What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's going to be alright Inuyasha just hang on."  
  
Inuyasha immediately got up when she had said that. "I'm not a weakling I can fight him on my own. You Sango and Shippo should just leave Naraku to me. Got it!?"  
  
"But.Inuyasha."  
  
"Shut up and do what I say!"  
  
"Now, now Inuyasha that's not a nice way to treat these young ladies who came to help you. You need to learn some manners!" Naraku picked up Kagome and threw her to the side. Naraku then struck Inuyasha in the stomach with the bottom end of his sword then struck him in the face with the sheath.  
  
Blood oozed from Inuyasha's face he couldn't see anything and his stomach hurt like hell. He coughed up a fair amount of blood and fell to his knees. He shook wildly and made no attempt to move.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to his side trying to help him get back on his feet.  
  
"Kagome! Watch out! Naraku is coming, move away from Inuyasha right now!" Sango prepared to throw out her boomerang waiting anxiously for Kagome to move.  
  
"No!" Kagome held on to Inuyasha tight. "I'll die here with him if I have to. I won't leave him!"  
  
"Now now, a young girl like you shouldn't be so hasty to die." Naraku picked up Kagome and threw her out of the way and picked up Inuyasha. "You're a pathetic creature you don't deserve the right to be killed by me." Naraku threw Inuyasha to the ground and grabbed his sword. "I'll make this quick and painless, I promise!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow there's the end of chapter 3. It's a long one I know ^^ But I really wanted it to be a bit longer than it actually is now. Not much going on with Miroku at this point mainly the fight with Inuyasha and Naraku. But I promise there will be more to do with Miroku in the next chapter. Also I wonder.Will Inuyasha survive? Or will I kill him off? Decisions Decisions.I can't wait to see your reviews! Speaking of which.Here is my thanks to all those people who took the time to review my story.  
  
Inu-Shounen- Thanks for another review! I will be adding more I promise. And no Sango didn't kill Inuyasha. I wouldn't let her have the pleasure of doing that ^_~  
  
Sango-chan- Thanks for the nice review. I'm glad you like the story so far. Yes, it will get better.or so I think. Anyway glad you liked it!  
  
The Unnamed Demon- Sorry I didn't get you to thank you in the second chapter. You reviewed the first just before I put up the second. Oh, well I'm glad you liked the first chapter I hope you enjoy the second and third now.  
  
Zephor- I was very pleased to get a review from you! I've been reading your fan fic Love Sonnet, it's great. I'm happy you decided to check out my Sango and Miroku fic. Probably a little weird I know ^^ Any way thanks for the nice review!  
  
I will try to keep updating regularly I'm really exited about finishing this fic so some chapters may come out very quickly. Keep checking up on them! Thanks to all my reviewers! Next chapter we find out what will happen to the gang after their fight with Naraku, and there will be a big surprise at the end. I promise you'll be quite surprised ^_~ Or at least think you will.Till then. 


	4. Insufferable Hell

`Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha I'm just a fan girl.  
  
Dialog- "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts- 'Meep Meep Meep.'  
  
Author's note- Yay! A brand new chapter! This one will really throw you through a loop. You'll be quite surprised by some of the things that happen in here. Some of the surprises are good and some are bad. Read to find out more. Thanks to all my reviewers I've had so far!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Miroku's eyes widened as he watched his friend lay there helplessly at Naraku's will. His heart was pulsing, his hands were getting sweaty, and his breathing almost seemed to stop. That single moment was stuck in his mind. That single moment when everything broke.  
  
"Now die half breed!" Naraku jabbed the sword downward toward Inuyasha's head. Blood sprayed all over in his face but amazingly it wasn't Inuyasha who he had struck.  
  
Kagome lay breathlessly on top of Inuyasha. She had sacrificed her life for Inuyasha's. Blood oozed out from her chest where the sword had struck her. It was pierced right through her heart.  
  
She whispered something silently into Inuyasha's ear. "I love you. Dying for you was worth it.Please live, for me." She gently stroked his cheek for a moment then her hand fell and her eyes closed. She died.  
  
Horror was written all over Inuyasha's face he could do nothing but sit there. He was in shock his body shook and he began to cry. He cried without restraint he didn't care that everyone could see his tears. They kept coming they wouldn't stop. He couldn't do anything else.  
  
Sango watched all these things happening in complete disbelief. Her jaw dropped. She was going to say something but no words would form in her mouth. She couldn't say anything the pain she was feeling was immense almost as bad when Miroku died.  
  
Shippo was unable to do anything but cry. He began to sob and couldn't stop sobbing. He just sat there and sobbed.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and looked over Kagome's body. He replied to her silent whisper with one of his own. "Kagome, I love you too. Seeing this now makes me angry so angry that I don't care if I live or not. I want to be with you.Wait for me." Inuyasha turned around now facing Naraku. Tears still rolled down his cheek but Inuyasha was beyond caring. His eyes looked empty, his heart was torn, and everything inside him had broke. "You bastard! I'll kill you for this, I swear it."  
  
"Pity about your friend. Humans are just so fragile. Don't you think?" A smile came to Naraku's face. "I'll enjoy watching you die, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha drew his mighty sword and stood ready. Pride beamed in his face. 'Kagome, I'll kill this bastard for you and Miroku. I'm so sorry; this is all my fault. I don't know if I'll live through this but wait for me you two. I'll come when I'm ready.' The hanyou's tears lessened and his face lost its devastation. "I'm ready to die if it means I get to take you with me. Are you prepared?"  
  
"You're one to talk Inuyasha. You're not strong enough to beat me. You should know that by now. However, I can tell you're so eager to die, so I'll grant you you're last wish and kill you. Naraku drew his sword and pointed it at Inuyasha, ready to strike at any moment.  
  
"Keh, I don't plan on dying without you coming with me. I won't fail! I have both Kagome's and Miroku's strength with me. I can't loose." Inuyasha showed a new face at that moment when thinking of his fallen friends. This new face showed no fear only hope, but not just hope determination as well.  
  
"So, then you're prepared to die I see. Well, so be it then!" Naraku ran forward towards Inuyasha his sword drawn and ready to strike.  
  
"Heh, we'll just see who ends up dying!" Inuyasha ran forward towards Naraku ready to strike him down as well.  
  
Sango's eyes were glued to Inuyasha as she watched him prepare himself for the final strike. Her breathing became fast and her heart seemed to skip a beat as she watched them lunge towards each other.  
  
With both their swords drawn they lunged at each other each hoping to hit the other. A blinding light surrounded them as their swords clashed. Then a huge explosion took place and both Inuyasha and Naraku were still standing. It was impossible to tell at first who was hit and who wasn't. They were both standing there as if they were waiting to see who would fall.  
  
Then it happened.Naraku was the first to fall. A large thud was heard as his body dropped to the ground and a small pool of blood immediately formed. He was dead there was no question.  
  
Inuyasha on the other hand didn't fall. He sheathed his sword and walked over to Kagome's body completely forgetting about Naraku. He stood over her and smiled. "I did it Kagome. I killed that bastard, but I can't keep my promise. I can't stay alive for you. I'm sorry. Looking back, I realize now how much I loved you. I'm sorry this is all my fault. If hadn't killed Miroku then none of this would have happened. I'm responsible for yours and Miroku's death. Forgive me please." Inuyasha collapsed on top of Kagome's body. He was with her till the very end. He let out a small whisper before he took his final breath. "I'm beyond forgiveness."  
  
Miroku watched in horror as he saw his friend fall. He was dead there was no question now. Miroku let out a silent cry. "Damnit Inuyasha! Why!? Why did you do this? It wasn't your fault that I'm dead. It was my own. Why couldn't you forgive yourself? It's my fault your dead and I'm so sorry. It's all my fault! Damnit it all!" Miroku gave in to his pain and his tears began to fall. They fell just like raindrops. Every tear escaping him felt like a dagger in his heart.  
  
Sango immediately ran to Inuyasha's side. "Inuyasha please wake up! Please don't be dead. I need you! I need all of you! Why did you have to go? Why did you all have to go!? It's not fair. Damnit! It's not fair!" Sango pounded her fists to the ground and screamed out in agony. "This life of mine is hell! I have nothing anymore. Nothing."  
  
Miroku stopped his crying as he watched Sango scream out in pain. His sorrow turned to anger. He clenched his fist tightly.He could barely stand to watch. 'She's in pain because of me. Because I wasn't there for her.Now she's lost everything because of me. I'm to blame. I'm causing her this heart ache.' "Sango, I'm so sorry.I'm so damn sorry." Miroku covered his eyes he couldn't take any more. He couldn't watch Sango brake like this. It hurt him too much knowing he was the cause of her pain.  
  
Shippo ran off he couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much for him to take. He ran far away from the scene where it happened. His thoughts raced through his mind. He was scared, heart broken, and totally confused. He let out a small scream there just in front of him stood a wolf youkai. (A/N sorry but I had to kill the annoying one off. I couldn't do anything else with him.)  
  
"Wha..What do you want with me?"  
  
"You see, I'm very hungry and I think you may be able to satisfy my hunger."  
  
"Me? No, I don't taste very good no I'm not good at all."  
  
"We'll see about that!" The wolf youkai lunged at Shippo and began to chomp down on him. The poor kitsune made a tasty treat for the youkai.  
  
"No! Help me somebody! Shippo was swallowed up by the wolf youkai. The poor thing didn't have a chance. The others always protected him but since they weren't around anymore he was easy pickings.  
  
Sango picked up her fallen friends and carried them over to the tree Inuyasha had been sitting on when Naraku appeared. She placed their bodies next to each other and began digging their graves. 'This is the least I can do for you guys. After all you've done for me. I feel I should be the one laying you two to rest. It's sad how things turned out this way. I felt like I really found where I belonged with you guys. Now everyone is gone again. I have nothing. What am I going to do?' Her tears started up again Sango couldn't help but cry. The situation seemed so hopeless and depressing.  
  
"Sango.My heart goes out to you. I still want you and I still need you. What's going to happen to you now? What will become of you? I'm afraid to think of what might happen next. It's not fair you have to suffer like this. It's never fair damnit! Life isn't ever fair." Tears streaked down Miroku's face the pain he was feeling now was unbearable. 'Why can I still feel pain? If I'm dead then how can I feel these things. Why can I still feel heart ache?'  
  
Sango's heart stopped for a brief moment. She looked up at the sky wonderment. "I can hear you Miroku. I can hear you calling my name. Why? Why can I hear you? Why must I be constantly reminded of you? What are you trying to tell me? This makes no sense. I'm so afraid right now. I'm afraid I'm going to die of a broken heart. What am I going to do now Miroku? What?" Sango shook her head and went back to digging her friends' graves.  
  
"Sango, don't beat yourself up over this please. These questions are killing you in a sense. Let go of your heartache.It's consuming you. I'm worried for you. Please don't die. I can't stand to watch another friend suffer because of me."  
  
"Done." Sango placed her friends gently into their graves. She looked at them in wonderment. 'They look so peaceful lying there like that. I wonder If they're truly happy now.' "Rest in peace my dear friends." With that Sango covered their graves and left the site silently. She headed back towards the closest village.  
  
Sango walked silently all the way to the village. She was deep in thought. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to make of the situation. 'What now? Where do I go from here? What's left for me now? What's to become of me?' All these questioned raced in her mind. She was a lost soul.  
  
Miroku watched all this to his dismay. 'So, she's still caught up in all this. Her fate was a cruel one. She wasn't given a fair chance. It's not fair. She shouldn't suffer like this! She shouldn't have to be thinking about what she should do now since all her friends are dead.' "Sango I'm sorry! That's all I can say to you. Even now after all this has happened. All I can say is sorry."  
  
By nightfall Sango was able to reach a small village. She took residence at a small Inn and settled down in her room. It was getting late and sleep began to fill her eyes. She looked around the empty room. Her face looked torn and she began to cry. She knelt down on her knees and covered her eyes.  
  
"I can't take this anymore. Everyone is gone; They were all taken from me. Everyone I truly cared about in this world. Everyone I had feelings for they're all gone. What in the hell am I going to do now!? What am I going to do? This is so hopeless. I don't want to die alone! I want to be with my friends. I want to be with Miroku! Damnit Miroku! I need you.I want you! I miss you! Why is this happening to me? Can you answer me? Why did you have to hurt me this way why? Even now I think of you. Isn't that awful? I should be more upset about Kagome and Inuyasha and lord knows what happened to Shippo but instead I'm thinking of you. Why!? Why can't I get you out of my head? Miroku please tell me why."  
  
Miroku's mouth quivered his eyes began to sting. "I don't know why Sango.I don't know why! How could I have caused you so much pain? How could I have done this to you? Even though I'm dead right now I feel like I'm dying. It makes no sense. None of this does. It's not fair that you should suffer because of me. This is worse than death. Am I in hell right now?"  
  
"I won't bear this sort of pain. It hurts too much! I'm going to die here and now, I feel it. I'm breaking, I'm falling apart. Without you I'm nothing and your friends are nothing. Enough is enough, I give. I give up. I've lost my will to live. Sango grabbed her knife that she had tucked away in her kimono. She grasped it tightly in her hand and jabbed it through her heart. "Miroku I love you. Do you love me back? I'll never know. Will I?"  
  
"SANGO!" Miroku's heart had fallen. He screamed out in pain and didn't stop screaming. He was in agony. Nothing could hurt worse than what he was feeling at that moment. "Why did you have to die?! It's not fair that you suffered because of me! It's not fair that you loved me. You deserved better.You deserved better than me! This is so stupid!" Miroku's screams had turned into tears now. He stood still he had no emotion on his face. He was empty. 'I didn't realize it till now, but you needed me. You all needed me. I let you all down. I thought I was doing the right thing by leaving you but instead I hurt you all far worse than I could have if I stayed. I was being selfish. I was deluding myself into thinking that I would be helping you all if I left.'  
  
"Forgive me all of you. I now understand.It's not just about me. It's about everyone. The decisions we make effect everyone not just ourselves. My leaving caused you pain and in turn now I must feel pain. I was so stupid thinking you didn't need me. You need me and I need you! I need you Sango! I need you because I love you! SANGO I LOVE YOU!" Miroku screamed at the top of his lungs. He let out all his pain and agony. Everything was leaving him it was like he was dying a second time. "I NEED YOU SANGO!"  
  
Miroku's eyes shot open. His breathing was heavy and he realized he wasn't at the Inn anymore with Sango. He looked up and saw Sango sitting over him.  
  
"Houshi-Sama! You're alright!" Sango's eyes filled with tears but they were accompanied by a smile. Those tears were tears of joy and not of sorrow. "Thank god you're alright."  
  
The pupils in Miroku's eyes seemed to shrink at the sight of Sango. "Where in the hell am I? What's going on?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What did ya think? You surprised confused and or shocked? Don't worry all will be explained in the next chapter. This one was pretty depressing to say the least but things will get better. You'll see! You'll enjoy the upcoming fluff in some of the future chapters. Read and Review! Thank you! ^^ I can't wait to see your reactions! He he he.This is going to be fun.  
  
Now to my reviewers.  
  
Rissi-Sama- Thanks for the compliment about me being able to describe the characters so well. I really appreciated the compliment. I take it you must be surprised about the end of this chapter considering you thought you had things figured out. I'm an unpredictable blue haired crazy person and you should never think you have me figured out. Any way thanks for the nice review. Oh and I hate sad endings too! They make me cry!  
  
Sango-Chan- I'm glad you're finding the story to be so good and that you're enjoying it so far. And don't worry I won't stop writing!  
  
Inu-Shounen- You are by far my loyalist fan I can tell. You always seem to be the first one to review my chapters. I'm glad you want more! You shall have more. I promise.  
  
Well that's all for this chapter.Next chapter the mystery of what has really happened will be revealed. You guys confused yet? 


	5. Wake Me Up

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha but I wish could own Miroku.*sigh*  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors Note~ Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm really happy to see people are enjoying my story. This chapter will explain everything that's going on for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. There will also be some fluff scenes between Sango and Miroku but no lemons. Enjoy the 5th chapter! ^^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"It's ok now houshi-sama you're alright now. Don't worry I'll take care of you. Things are going to be ok. When we came back from the hot springs you were unconscious and now you've been sleeping for the last three days. You shouldn't try to move until your wounds have a chance to heal."  
  
"Sleeping? I was sleeping. No, it can't be."  
  
"What are you talking about houshi-sama?"  
  
"I was dreaming, I was watching a nightmare in front of my eyes. I wasn't okay Sango. I had died in my dream and everyone suffered because I wasn't there for them. I wasn't there for you when you needed me most." Miroku began to cry. His tears gently rolled down his face. He sat up and wrapped his arms around Sango. "I'm so sorry Sango."  
  
"Miro..Miroku-sama." Sango's face turned a bright shade of pink. She looked down at him with a small frown on her face. 'He's scared; I can feel him shaking in my arms. That poor thing, I wonder what kind of nightmare could have done this to him.' "It's okay Miroku. I'm here." She gently stroked his hair in attempts to sooth him.  
  
"I felt the worse pain in my life. I was in agony. It felt worse than dying. The pain was unimaginable. I watched you die Sango. The pain I felt was like a thousands knives being jabbed into my heart. Isn't that strange if it was a dream that I could feel such pain. It was like a living hell rather than just a nightmare." Miroku's tears of pain quickly turned to sobs. "Because, life would be a living hell without you."  
  
"Miroku-sama. Please don't cry. It's okay now, I'm here with you and I'm not going to go away. I promise, I won't go anywhere."  
  
"Thank god, I don't think my heart could bear to see you leave a second time. I would kill myself if you did."  
  
"Please don't talk that way houshi-sama. You're going to make me cry now. Besides you really should get some rest. You're still injured and your body needs to heal." Sango reluctantly broke the hug and got up.  
  
Miroku grabbed her arm and looked up at her. His pain was still very apparent in his eyes. "Where are you going? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No, you didn't say anything wrong. I just thought I'd get you something to eat. You must be hungry. I'll be back soon."  
  
Miroku let go of Sango's arm and watched her walk out of the hut. 'What now? What am I going to do? Things can't just stay the way they are now. I really need to talk with Sango again. She needs to hear what I have to say.'  
  
Sango let out a long sigh as she walked to go and meet Kagome and the others. 'Miroku looked awful back there. His face looked so scared and helpless. I wonder what could have scared him so badly in his dream. I'll have to ask him later. Right now I should find Kagome and the others and tell them Miroku-sama is awake.' Sango walked into a small inn and searched around for her friends.  
  
"Ah! Sango-chan! Kagome raced over to her friend an exited expression filled her face. "I'm surprised you're here. Weren't you going to say with Miroku-sama?"  
  
"Yes, but he's awake now and I thought it important to tell you."  
  
"That's good news to hear that he is finally awake. How is he?"  
  
"I don't really now. Physically he's doing much better but mentally and emotionally he seems quite unbalanced. Something happened to him in his dreams. He looked so scared when he woke up. He was crying Kagome. He's in pain. I'm really not sure what to do."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I only know how to heal broken bodies not broken souls. You'll have to help him with this one Sango."  
  
"I guess so, well do you think you could make some of that Ramen stuff for houshi-sama at least."  
  
"Sure! I'd be happy to fix him something to eat. Are you hungry too?"  
  
"No, I'm fine thanks. Hey um.Where's Inuyasha?"  
  
"Inuyasha? I think he's down at the bar. He's still real upset about hurting Miroku and I think he's drinking away his guilt. Why do ask anyway?"  
  
"I thought maybe Inuyasha could talk to Miroku. He has that way of saying something to make a person want to get off their feet and beat the living crap out of him. I think that's what Miroku-sama may need right now."  
  
"Alright, good luck! Oh, and just come here afterwards. The Ramen should be ready by then. Then you can take it back to Miroku."  
  
"Arigato Kagome-chan." Sango left the inn and headed over to the bar. "I hope Inuyasha isn't too drunk to help. Then again maybe it'll work out even better if he's too drunk to say anything smart.  
  
'Wow, Sango sure is worried about Miroku. I hope he's going to be okay. Well I guess the only thing I can do now is just help out by making him some Ramen.' Kagome went up to her room at the inn and starting preparing the Ramen. "Don't worry we'll take good care of you Miroku-sama."  
  
Sango walked into the bar. The smell of sake was heavy in the air and there were many drunks to sift through to find Inuyasha. Sango didn't have much luck at first and was about to leave when she spotted Inuyasha sitting in a corner drinking himself stupid.  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha, I finally found you. Come on lets go."  
  
"Go? Where in the hell are we going!?" "To see Miroku-sama. He's awake now and you really should go talk to him."  
  
"I ain't got nothing to say to him. I don't want to go see him." Inuyasha looked down at the floor and mumbled something softly. "I'll just end up causing more trouble."  
  
Sango bit down on her lip hard. 'Darn, Inuyasha he's still feeling so guilty.' "Don't worry at this point anything you say can't really hurt him worse than he's feeling now. He's really upset and you need to go talk to him."  
  
"Alright fine! I'll take to him. But damnit you better be right about this."  
  
"I will be Inuyasha. Don't worry about it." Sango reached out her hand to help up the hanyou and get him back up on his feet.  
  
Inuyasha took her hand and hoisted himself up. "Don't get any funny ideas. I don't need your help. I'll be fine. Now, I think I'll go visit my buddy." Inuyasha hobbled out of the bar and towards the hut that Miroku was staying in. 'Sango better be right about this one.'  
  
"Good now that that's settled I can get back to the inn and get that Ramen from Kagome while Inuyasha talks with Miroku." Sango rushed out of the bar and hurried back to the inn.  
  
Miroku looked up suddenly as he noticed Inuyasha walking into the hut. He looked stunned and didn't know what to say to him. "Oh, hey Inuyasha. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sango said she was worried about you. Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm not sure myself. While I was sleeping I had this awful nightmare. In this nightmare you all died because of me. I feel so stupid thinking that you guys didn't need me. Because of that were in this position right now instead of hunting down Naraku. I'm always messing things up like this."  
  
"First off, stop wallowing in self pity like this. You messed up fine now you realize your mistake so you won't do something stupid like this again. As for us needing you it's true we do, so you should feel wanted. Also you don't mess everything up. You made a friggen mistake you're only human." "Shut up! Don't make it all sound so simple! I could have really hurt you guys by leaving. Don't pass it off as a minor mistake that would have no effect on everyone. I was doing something really selfish that could have hurt you guys. Then there was what I saw in my dream.It was terrible. My heart was in agony."  
  
"I don't give a damn about your dream! It wasn't real! It doesn't matter! You're fine and we're all fine and that's what is important. And yes it is that simple. You messed up and now you realize what could have happened if you didn't realize your mistake.  
  
"My dream was trying to tell me something! Something important, something that I shouldn't just write off as nothing. You're right about me realizing my mistakes and making up for it but I still feel bad."  
  
"You shouldn't! What happened had happened and there is no going back. Just accept it! As for your dream just forget about it and focus on what's important."  
  
"I can't though. My dream is stuck on my mind. I can't stop thinking about it."  
  
"You're hopeless! You're useless to us if you don't pull yourself together. Forget about that damn dream!"  
  
"No, not yet! Not until I realize what it was trying to tell me. I need to know. I know it's important."  
  
"Your dream can't fucking help you when were in the midst of battle. You can't keep thinking about it. If it's as awful as you say it is then you should just forget it and move on."  
  
"That's the thing I can't. I know thinking about it won't help me any but I know there was a reason for me to have to see such things."  
  
"Do whatever the hell you want! I don't care! Get yourself killed because of this damn dream of yours if you want. I give up on you Miroku. You're a hopeless dreamer with nothing else on your mind."  
  
"Don't act like you fucking know everything about me! I know what I'm doing Inuyasha! Just leave me alone. You'll only make things worse if I keep talking to you."  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Inuyasha's anger rose to it's maximum. He picked Miroku up by the collar and looked him straight in the eye. "I came here because Sango asked me to. She was worried about you and now I can see why. Get yourself together Miroku. You're hurting yourself not us."  
  
"Shut up and let me go Inuyasha. You didn't know what that dream was like! You didn't have to sit around and do nothing as you watched your friends die! You didn't have to sit and watch the person you loved kill herself because of something you did!" Miroku shed a single tear and looked back up fiercely at Inuyasha.  
  
"Jesus Christ Miroku. What the hell kind of dream did you have?" Inuyasha's face turned from an angry scowl to a look of a concerned friend.  
  
"It was worse than a nightmare. I felt like I was in hell. I don't know what I should do."  
  
"I guess in that case I'm not sure either." Inuyasha put Miroku down and looked at him with sad eyes. "I didn't know it was that bad. You should really talk to Sango about this."  
  
"Ya, I think you're right."  
  
"Talk to me about what?" Sango entered the hut with a cup of steaming hot Ramen in her hands. "What's going on you guys?"  
  
Miroku looked up in at her with a dumb smile on his face. "Nothing, I didn't need to talk to you about anything. Inuyasha and I were just discussing some things."  
  
"Yes, and um speaking of discussing things I better find Kagome. I needed to talk to her about some stuff. So, ya I'm leaving now." Inuyasha raced out of the hut. 'Good luck buddy you're gonna need it.'  
  
"Well, that was really weird." Sango sat down next to Miroku and handed him the cup of Ramen. "Eat up! You need to get your strength back before we leave this village and continue on our hunt for Naraku."  
  
Miroku took the cup and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Miroku guzzled down the hot noodles. "I love this stuff! It's so good!"  
  
"Hey um Miroku. Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Miroku looked up at Sango several Ramen noodles hung out of his mouth. He quickly slurped them up and smiled. "What is it Sango?"  
  
"Are you really ok? What about your dream made you hurt so bad? Why did you look so scared when you woke up? What's going on Miroku?"  
  
"In my dream I had died. And because I wasn't there for you guys you all ended up dying."  
  
"I see, but I still don't understand why you were upset when you woke up. I would think you would be happy to find out you were alive and so were your friends."  
  
"I would if I hadn't had to watch you die. Sango, you killed yourself because of me. You said you were nothing without me and that you loved me. Just before you pierced the knife through you heart you asked me a question. You asked me if I loved you. Then you said I guess I'll never know. Then you killed yourself. At that moment I felt the worse pain I have ever felt in my life. I was just in agony watching you do that to yourself because of me."  
  
"Oh, Miroku-Sama." Sango's face was in shock. 'He was in agony because I was hurting because of him. How does he feel about me?'  
  
"So now, I'm wondering what I should do. That dream was trying to tell me something. You being here with me now is giving me the answer."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I need to tell you something. You need to hear this so that you know once and for all. I don't want to cause you the pain of never knowing how I feel about you. The truth is Sango.I love you." Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango passionately on the lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did ya like it? I know I promised fluff but I didn't deliver too much of it. Sorry, I really changed my mind about how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope you like it though. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! I really appreciate it. Now, to my each of my reviewers I have to say-  
  
Inu-Shounen~ Yes, once again you are my first reviewer. I can't believe I made you cry though.I didn't think it would be so sad that any one would actually cry. Well, I think this chapter should have explained everything for you.  
  
Sango-Chan~ Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was a great chapter. I hope your eyes were just wet because of staring at the screen and not because of the story. Cuz I don't like to make people cry ^^  
  
CerseiTear~ You are absolutely right! You figured everything out. Congrats! So even though you really didn't need to know what's going on you got the 5th chapter pretty early. Hope you liked it.  
  
Cuteinu13~ I'm glad you found the story to be so touching and cute. I know Shippo really didn't need to be eaten but I hate him and I wanted him to die a painful death.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ I'm glad it's not what you expected. I like to send readers through a loop. I can't believe I made you cry too though.Was it that sad? Oh well, doesn't matter. Glad you smiled afterwards though. I'm also glad I inspired you to right a tragic ending.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! For chapter 6 we get to see Sango's reaction to all this. It's gonna be good. You know you wanna read it. 


	6. Three Simple Words That Changed Everythi...

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha, but I want too!  
  
Dialog- "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thought- 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Well, judging by the number of reviews I've gotten so far people are really enjoying the story so far. Thanks to all my reviewers! For this chapter we get to see some fluff scenes between Sango and Miroku and this will lead up to the eventual decision about what Miroku is going to have to do about his wind-tunnel. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A great sensation went through Sango's body as she felt Miroku's warm lips pressed against hers. Her heart started to pound, her breathing all but stopped, and her whole body seemed to tingle. Sango immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back  
  
Miroku was stunned by Sango's forwardness and fell to the ground with her on top of him. His breathing began to get heavy and his heart raced. He looked up at Sango with a large smile on his face. "Sango, I didn't know you felt that way. Why didn't you ever tell me?"  
  
Sango's face turned bright red. "Well, I suppose it's because you never asked. I was always too afraid to tell you how I felt about you because I figured you wouldn't feel the same way."  
  
"I see, well I'm telling you right now that I love you and that I want to be with you."  
  
Sango looked down at the floor. Her tears silently hit the floor. She looked up at Miroku and bent over and hugged him in a tight embrace. "I was so afraid. I was so afraid of loosing you." Her silent tears turned to sobs as she was being held in Miroku's arms.  
  
"Sango, please don't cry." Miroku tightened his grip around her. "It's alright now. I'm here with you. You don't have to be afraid."  
  
"Yes, I do. What are you going to do about your wind-tunnel now? After all this has happened please don't tell me you're going to try to leave again. I don't want you to go away again. My heart couldn't take it."  
  
The reality of Sango's words seemed to hit deeply in Miroku's heart. 'What am I going to do? I can't leave her now that I know how she feels. But then there's a good chance she'll be swallowed up by the wind-tunnel if I don't go. What's the right choice?' "I don't know what I'm going to do Sango. I honestly don't know what the right choice is. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Please don't say that! You told me that you love me and want to be with me. So please, don't make it sound like you're going to leave me."  
  
Miroku let out a long sigh. "Sango." 'She's really upset about this. If I leave I'll hurt her worse than If I don't. But then can I live with myself if she ends up getting sucked into the wind-tunnel. There has to be another way.' "I can't promise I won't leave. I don't know what the right thing is to do here. I honestly don't know. I'm scared."  
  
Sango broke the hug and looked down at Miroku with a confused look struck on her face. "Why are you scared Miroku?"  
  
"I'm scared because I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm scared about the decision I'm being forced to make. It isn't fair. I shouldn't have to make such a decision that affects everyone and not just myself." A small tear escaped Miroku's eyes. "What should I do?"  
  
"I don't really know. I can't help you with this one. It's a decision that you alone can only make. I won't promise that I may like what decision you come to, but I will always love you. You hear me Miroku! I love you!"  
  
Miroku sat up and kissed Sango lips. He broke the kiss for a moment and whispered something lightly in her ear. "I love you too."  
  
"Miroku-sama. We really shouldn't.But I...I...I can't help myself." Sango gave in to her emotions and just about tackled Miroku to the floor. She pressed her lips against his and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth.  
  
Miroku responded to this by running his hands around her back. (A/N I won't go any further than that. This isn't going to turn into a lemon.)  
  
Sango closed her eyes and the most amazing sensation began running through her. She didn't want this moment to ever end. She reluctantly broke the kiss and sat up a moment waiting to see Miroku's reaction.  
  
Miroku looked up at her wide eyed and sounded like he was almost entranced. "Sango, thank you. That was amazing; I have never felt that way before in my life. That kiss was amazing. Remind me to do that with you more often."  
  
"We will, that is if you decide to stick around for a while." She gave him a mischievous smile. "I hope you stick around for a while at least so that I can have another opportunity to remember what kissing you is like."  
  
Miroku showed off a small grin. "Well, just in case I don't stay for long maybe we should have one more kiss so neither of us will ever forget."  
  
Sango smiled. "I think that's a good idea houshi-sama."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile at the inn~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha sat next to Kagome in her room at the inn eating some Ramen with her and Shippo. They sat around in a small circle saying nothing to one another and eating their Ramen.  
  
Inuyasha finally decided to break the silence. "What do you think Miroku and Sango are doing right now back at the hut?"  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a small smile on her face. "I'm not too sure. Sango sounded awfully worried about Miroku though. They're probably just talking."  
  
"What are you so happy about?"  
  
"Nothing really, I'm just really glad that Miroku is doing better now."  
  
"I wouldn't say that for sure. When I talked to him his emotions seemed to be all jumbled up. I think right now he's more lost than he's ever been from us before. He's really confused Kagome and I'm worried about what he might do next."  
  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kagome moved closer to Inuyasha's side she was beginning to get interested.  
  
"He sounded like he wasn't too sure about what he's going to about a nightmare he had while he was sleeping. He said he watched Sango kill herself and before doing so she said that she loved him and that she would never get the chance to know how he felt since he was dead. Scary huh? Poor guy, he doesn't have any idea what he should do."  
  
"That's awful! I guess that really was a nightmare. So, I suppose you're wondering what he's going to do now then."  
  
"No, not really."  
  
Now Kagome moved really close to him. She was really curious as to what he meant. "What do you mean not really!?"  
  
"From what I know about Miroku he'll make the right choice."  
  
"The right choice?"  
  
"Ya, he's gonna tell Sango how he feels about her before it's too late I'm sure of it."  
  
"Why now though Inuyasha?" Kagome was just now sitting right next to Inuyasha. That is until she heard something strange.  
  
"Eek! Kagome you're squishing me!" Shippo sat in the middle of the two now them now being squished together like something in the middle of a sandwich.  
  
"Shippo! Sorry about that!" Kagome moved away from Inuyash allowing Shippo to get free. "Sorry Shippo. I was getting really interested about what Inuyasha had to say."  
  
"Oh! That's what you were doing.." An evil smile appeared on Shippo's face.  
  
"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha thwacked the little kistune over the broad side of his head. "Go eat your Ramen or do something away from us."  
  
Shippo rubbed his head vigorously and let out a small cry. "Kagome!"  
  
"Sit boy!"  
  
Inuyasha banged his head hard on the floor and clenched a tight fist. "I didn't deserve that you know! Do you want to hear what I have to say now or not!?"  
  
Kagome showed a large grin. "Of course I do Inuyasha! Here Shippo you can sit in my lap and then we can listen to the rest of what Inuyasha has to tell us. I'm really curious to know."  
  
Shippo happily jumped into Kagome's lap and they both starred wide-eyed at Inuyasha.  
  
"You two are starting to freak me out. But whatever I don't care. What I was trying to tell Kagome is that I think Miroku is going to make his choice very soon about what he's going to do about his wind-tunnel."  
  
"I see, well I hope he doesn't leave. That would be really stupid of him especially if he admits how he feels about Sango and she admits the same thing to him."  
  
"Yes, but you have to remember Kagome that Miroku is the type of guy who thinks more about others well being rather than his. It would be smarter for him to stay but it wouldn't really be safer. He has to decide what's more important to him his friends and their well being or his happiness and his well being."  
  
"That's not a fair choice! Isn't there a choice that lets everyone win!?"  
  
"I don't really know Kagome. If there is one Miroku will have to figure it out on his own. We won't be able to help him on this one. I wish the poor bastard good luck though."  
  
"Poor Miroku, I'm sure he'll make the right choice though. He usually does maybe we have nothing to worry about."  
  
There was a dull silence in the room. Nobody really knew what to say at the moment. Inuyasha got up and moved towards a corner of the room. "I'm going to sleep now. You two should do the same we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Alright?"  
  
Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and Shippo the two were already sleeping soundly. He smiled and walked over to them placing a blanket on top of Kagome's shoulders. "Good night Kagome."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the hut~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango smiled at Miroku and motioned to get up. "I don't think I'll be forgetting that kiss for a while. I better get back to the inn Kagome is probably wondering where I' am. Good night Miroku-sama." Sango gave Miroku a quick kiss goodnight.  
  
"Wait a minute! You don't have to leave just yet.You can sleep on the futon and I can sleep on the floor. I really don't want you to leave just yet Sango."  
  
"Miroku. Please don't be this way. What will Kagome and the others think if they find out I slept in here last night?"  
  
"Let them think what they like; I don't care. I'm just so happy to be with you right now. I know it's selfish but I really don't want you to leave."  
  
"I'll stay, on one condition. Promise me you won't grope me. If you do I'll kill you."  
  
"I promise no wandering hands tonight. I'm too overwhelmed right now to even really think about groping you."  
  
"Fine, I'll stay here." She let out a small smile. "Please keep your promise, I really don't want to have to hit you."  
  
Miroku smiled back. "Don't worry you won't have any reason to hit me tonight." Miroku moved off the futon and unto the floor.  
  
"Wait, Miroku-sama. You don't have to sleep on the floor if you don't want to. You can sleep on the futon with me." Sango laid on the futon and motioned for Miroku to lay on it with her.  
  
"Really? You mean it!" Miroku had a big smile on his face now.  
  
Sango blushed violently. "Yes, so long as I don't feel any wandering hands where they shouldn't belong it'll be fine."  
  
"Alright, that's fair." Miroku climbed into the futon and snuggled up close to Sango. "I love you, goodnight."  
  
Sango felt a warm feeling come over her as she felt Miroku's warm body close to hers. "I love you too, sleep well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? Surprised by all the fluff in it? I promise no lemons! Nothing will result with them in bed together. Hope you liked this chapter! Now to all my reviewers-  
  
Inu-shounen~ Yet again you are the first reviewer. I'm glad you understand the story now or at least I think you do. I gave you your fluff so you should be happy.  
  
Sango-chan~ I'm glad I haven't gotten you lost yet! I'm happy you like it so far. The next chapter will be nice and deep for ya!  
  
Small-buttercup~ You too! How in the hell am I making you people cry!? I'm glad you're happy about them not being dead though. I'm not evil enough to kill of everyone. I know it was weak of Shippo to get eaten but I hate him and that's what I really was hoping to happen to him eventually. Also Inuyasha can get drunk when he feels bad enough. And Shippo made his small appearance in the story so that people know he's not dead.  
  
Rissi-Sama- Thanks for reviewing yet again! I'm happy that a few people are staying consistent with giving me reviews on each chapter. Lazeetologin~ Well, thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad you found it good but you know there are 5 other chapter for you to read now.  
  
Well that's it! Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter Miroku has a nightmare but through it the answer to his question about what to do about the wind-tunnel will be revealed. A must read! 


	7. Mainstream of Emotions

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. *tear drop*  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thought~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Dream Sequence~ *Meep Meep Meep.*  
  
Author's note~ I've been getting a lot of reviews for this story so far. I'm really exited that a lot of people seem to be enjoying it. In this chapter Miroku is forced to come to grips with what decision he has to make about the wind-tunnel. The chapter reveals what he ultimately decides. Also know that this isn't the last chapter. I'm planning on having about 10 chapters. Well Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Chapter 7  
  
*Miroku's eyes shot wide open as he watched Sango jab a knife through her heart just like before in his dream. She kept doing it over and over again each time saying the same thing to Miroku. "I love you, so why did you leave." Every time Miroku watched her do this he let out a scream of pain. 'Damnit! What the hell is going on here!? What kind of nightmare is this?' Miroku watched in horror as Sango got up from the floor after stabbing herself and walked over to Miroku. She put her hands on his face and rubbed them gently.  
  
"It's alright now, don't be afraid I'm right here with you. I won't leave you, ever. Will you leave me?" She smiled and let her hands drop from his face.  
  
"Sango."  
  
She got up and seemed to fade away into nothingness. Her sweet voice stuck in the air. "Good bye Miroku. I love you. Don't forget your dream. Never forget."  
  
"What does that mean!? I don't understand! Tell me! What am I suppose to do!?"  
  
"The answer is always within yourself."  
  
"What do you mean!?" That makes no sense!"  
  
"You're the only one who can figure it out. It was your dream. Don't forget it Miroku. There's something important you should remember."  
  
Miroku bit down on his lip hard. "You don't mean when you killed yourself.Do you? What in the hell can that tell me!? How will any of it help me!? Tell me!"  
  
"Only you can decide what the answer is. I can't help you. Remember your dream and never forget there is someone who loves you."  
  
"Sango wait!"  
  
"Now, it's time to open those big brown eyes of yours. Don't worry, everything will soon become clear. Just don't forget."  
  
"My dream."*  
  
Miroku's eyes shot upon. His breathing was heavy and he was sweating terribly. "What a nightmare. It made absolutely no sense. What should I do now?" Miroku looked over at Sango who was sleeping soundly beside him. "I hope that you never have such nightmares." He gently kissed her on the cheek and went back to sleep.  
  
*Sango looked around she was in a dark room and nobody was there with here. She was all alone. "Miroku-sama! Kagome! Inuyasha! Shippo! Anybody there?" 'What's going on here? Where is everyone?'  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Sango's face lit up when she saw Miroku's figure come into focus in the dark room."  
  
"Sango, there's something you need to know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm leaving. I have to go I'll be putting your life in jeopardy if I stay here with you." "No! You can't go! I love you! I don't want you to leave! I rather die by your hand than having to suffer without you. Please don't go!"  
  
"Is that fair to the others? If I don't go it won't be just you I put in danger. It'll be everyone. That's why I have to go. For everyone's sake."  
  
"What about yours and my happiness? What about that? Doesn't it matter to you if you break my heart? Do you want me to suffer?"  
  
"If I had wanted to suffer I would have never told you that I loved you. I know I won't be happy if I go and I know you won't be happy. What other choice do I have though?  
  
"I don't know. Please Miroku don't go!"  
  
"I have to. This way I know you'll be safe. It's the only way."  
  
"No! I don't want you to go!"  
  
"Sorry, I have to. Good bye Sango." Miroku faded away back into the darkness leaving Sango alone once again."  
  
"Damnit houshi-sama! Why did you have to go!?" Sango began to cry a river of tears. "Why do I have to be alone? I don't want to be alone anymore! I love you Miroku-sama! Come back!"  
  
"Sango, don't cry I'm still with you right now. Tell me before it's too late."  
  
"Tell you what!? I don't understand!"  
  
"You will, so please just wake up from this nightmare."*  
  
Sango's eyes flashed open. She looked around the room in confusion. "Where am I?" She noticed Miroku sleeping next to her and her memory seemed to bounce back to her. 'That's right, I was sleeping in here with Miroku. I must have been having a nightmare.' She looked over at Miroku with concern. 'What choice will you make?' Sango hung her head low to the floor. A small tear could be seen escaping her eye. "Please don't go, don't leave me."  
  
Miroku looked up at Sango and sat up for a moment. "Sango?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare. You said were going to leave me because it was too dangerous for you stay."  
  
"I see, well I can't promise that may not happen but I'm here right now and I'm not going any where." Miroku gave Sango a small hug and lay back down. "You should get some rest Sango you look awfully tired."  
  
"I will." Sango lay back down and looked over at Miroku who was way at the edge of the futon. She smiled at him with curiosity in her eyes. "You know, you can move a bit closer if you'd like."  
  
"Oh, well I guess so if you don't mind." Miroku blushed slightly and moved closer to Sango. He was close enough to touch her now. He resisted the temptation of groping her and gently closed his sleepy eyes. "I love you."  
  
She smiled at him and closed her eyes as well. She seemed at peace with herself. The two of them slept silently together for the rest of the night.  
  
"Good morning!" Kagome walked into the hut expecting to greet her friends good morning. She instead got a small surprise. 'What are the two of them doing in bed together!? I didn't think Sango had it in her. Wow, something must have happened last night. So, that's why Sango didn't come back to the inn last night.' An evil smile appeared on Kagome's face. "I better not wake them up they look so peaceful together. I'll let them wake up on their own."  
  
Kagome left the two of them to their dreams and quietly slipped out the door. Where Inuyasha and Shippo were waiting patiently.  
  
"Hey, Kagome where's Miroku and Sango?" Shippo looked at her curiously. I was looking forward to seeing Miroku now that he's awake.  
  
"They're in bed sleeping together. I thought I should let them sleep for a while longer. They looked so peaceful together and they really could use the rest."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha's face was totally stunned. "You have got to be kidding me! I don't believe it! Miroku finally got some guts.Geez! Well, I suppose we could let them sleep a little longer." An evil smile came over Inuyasha's face. "I would hate to disturb their peaceful sleep."  
  
Miroku walked out of the hut and looked over strangely at Inuyasha. "Disturb who's sleep?"  
  
"Meh? Miroku I didn't realize you were up."  
  
"I wasn't, that is until I heard a strange noise out here."  
  
"Oh, sorry that was me. You ready to go yet?"  
  
"Just about, I'm waiting for Sango to get ready."  
  
"Oh ok that's fine. So Miroku, you have fun last night buddy?"  
  
"Shut up Inuyasha! Nothing happened!"  
  
"Sure it didn't." Inuyasha motioned for a long eye roll.  
  
Miroku clenched a tight fist. He was furious and was about to beat Inuyasha to a pulp when Sango walked outside. They all seemed to stare at her with odd expressions on their faces.  
  
"What! Is there something wrong?"  
  
Miroku shook his head. "Nope not a thing. You ready?"  
  
Sango bit down on her lip. "Not quite yet.Can I talk with you for a moment?" She stared over at the others. "Alone."  
  
"Sure Sango, lets go back inside the hut and you can discuss what you want with me." The two of them walked back into the hut leaving the rest of the group to wonder what was going on.  
  
Miroku sat down and Sango sat beside him. "What up Sango? What's troubling you?"  
  
"It's you houshi-sama."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes. I'm worried about you. I had this nightmare that you were going to leave because you thought it was the best thing to do for everyone."  
  
"Sango, I don't know if it's the right thing to do. I had a nightmare last night as well. You kept stabbing yourself over and over again saying that you loved me and you kept asking why I left. You told me to remember my dream and to never forget."  
  
"Never forget what?"  
  
"I don't really know. I wish I did though. I'm really lost at the moment. What should I do? What's the right choice?"  
  
Sango moved closer to him and placed her hand on Miroku's heart and looked up at him. "What does you heart tell you?"  
  
"Sango. I want to stay with you. I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"If I don't go I'll put your life and the lives of the others in danger."  
  
"Yes, but didn't we already now that? When I decided to travel with you guys I knew the risks of doing so. I knew that one day you might suck me into your wind-tunnel. The others took the same risk when they decided to let you travel with them. You're wanted here, so please don't leave. We all need you. Remember you dream? You said that everyone suffered because you were being selfish and decided to leave. Do you want that nightmare to be a reality?"  
  
"No, I would never want something that bad to happen to you or the others."  
  
"Then, please just stay. Stay with us! I don't want to be alone again." Sango burst into tears. "Please stay!"  
  
"Sango, please don't cry. I'm not worth the tears you shed. I'll stay with you. You're right. You guys need me and I need you. I want to be with you with all of you."  
  
"Miroku-sama. I'm so happy you decided to stay. Thank you! Thank you so very much."  
  
"It's not a problem." Miroku leaned over and held Sango tight in his arms. "I won't ever leave your side."  
  
Sango felt safe and secure in Miroku's strong arms. "Thank you." She managed to choke out the words before crying again.  
  
Miroku held her even tighter. "Everything is going to be okay now." He reluctantly broke the hug and got up. "We should get going now. The others will begin to wonder what's going on in here." He offered his hand to help her up.  
  
She smiled and gladly took it. The two of them walked out of the hut hand and hand. They both had wide grins on their faces.  
  
Inuyasha noticed them locking hands with each other and an evil smile came over his face. "So Miroku, what were you doing in there?"  
  
"Just as we said we were doing discussing something."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Alright buddy whatever you say."  
  
"Sit boy! You shouldn't be so mean Inuyasha. They weren't doing anything."  
  
"Keh! That doesn't give you any reason to do that to me!"  
  
The whole group smiled and Inuyasha and laughed hysterically. They all just kept walking and left Inuyasha lying on the ground like an idiot.  
  
"Wait a minute! Don't go any farther!"  
  
Kagome turned her head in dismay and gave Inuyasha a pissed off look. "What now!?"  
  
"I smell youkai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So you like it? I know not much really happened in the chapter but it really set the stage for the final 3 chapters. That's right! Three more chapters left and that's it story over with. Big thanks to my reviewers this chapter~  
  
Inu-shounen~ Sorry, I couldn't deliver the fluff you desired for this chapter. I promise the last chapter will have lots of fluff. I'm glad you understand what's going on now.*cough* finally *cough*  
  
Sango-chan~ Sango and Miroku may stay happy for a while but unfortunate evens will come down upon them sadly but things will work out you'll see. Glad you enjoyed the fluff in this chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well that's all the reviews I got for chapter 6. Thanks to my reviewers! Next chapter something happens to Miroku and his wind-tunnel is beginning to suck him up. You don't want to miss this one! It's the beginning of the end! 


	8. Begining of the End

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha and I never will. DAMNIT!  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Well, thanks to all you who have reviewed so far! I'm really happy about the number of reviews I've been getting. Sorry, it took me so long to get up this chapter. I wanted it up a day after chapter 7 but unfortunately I gots the evil virus that's been going around and I haven't been able to use my computer. Any way, this chapter is pretty much the beginning of the end of the story. Miroku gets into deep shit and now the wind-tunnel is starting to devour him. Oh fuck! That's not good; lets hope nobody else taken with. Read and find out more.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kagome stopped dead in her tracks and looked back over at Inuyasha. "What kind of youkai?"  
  
Inuyasha continued sniffing the ground only looking up for brief seconds. "I think they're mantis youkai. Naraku probably sent them after you Miroku."  
  
Miroku nodded his head solemnly. "Yes, I suppose that would make the most sense. In that case though I won't be able to open my wind-tunnel."  
  
"Don't worry about that it will be over in one swing of the Tetsusaiga any way. Don't look now but here they come."  
  
A small band of seven or eight mantis youkai appeared in front of the gang. Inuyasha drew out his sword, Sango prepared Hiraikotsu, Miroku ready his staff, and Kagome and Shippo ran for cover.  
  
Inuyasha starred over at Miroku with fire in his eyes. "What the hells are you doing monk!? Go run for cover with Kagome and Shippo."  
  
"No! This is my battle! They were sent here by Naraku to kill me. I don't want anyone else involved."  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku her face was full of worry. "Please, will you just do as Inuyasha says and run for cover."  
  
"Sango. Alright, but only because you asked me." Miroku ran back behind a large tree were Kagome and Shippo were already hiding. "I hate being useless like this."  
  
Kagome looked at Miroku and put her hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about it. You're plenty helpful!"  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Miroku looked over the tree at the ensuing battle between the mantis youkai and Inuyasha and Sango.  
  
Sango prepared to pull out her Hiraikotsu until that is Inuyasha stepped in front of her. "What in the hell are you doing Inuyasha!?"  
  
"Keh, don't waste your time and energy on these weaklings. I can finish them off in swing of my sword. Don't bother trying to help me, I won't need it."  
  
"Fine whatever, do as you wish." 'Baka!'  
  
Inuyasha drew out Tetsusaiga and was ready to strike at any moment. One of the larger mantises attacked Inuyasha swiping its huge claw right at him. Inuyasha easily dodged the attack and readied one of his own. "Kaze no Kizu!"  
  
In no time Inuyasha's attack had taken out all the mantis youkai. One by one they fell to the ground Inuyasha walked away with a small grin on his face.  
  
Walking away was Inuyasha's greatest mistake however. One of the mantises that were lying behind him wasn't completely destroyed and it attacked Inuyasha from behind. Inuyasha didn't have time to react he braced himself for the worse that is until.  
  
"Wind-tunnel!" Miroku jumped out from behind the tree just in time to unleash his wind-tunnel and save Inuyasha from getting struck by the mantis's large claw.  
  
"What the hells are you doing monk!? I told you to let me handle this!" "You idiot! You were too careless and because of it you almost got killed. I saved your life you should be thankful." Miroku gritted his teeth as he drew in the last bit of the beast. Its claw severely damaged the wind- tunnel. Miroku grabbed his arm in shear pain once he finished sucking it up. 'Damnit! It's widening and it's not stopping. It's going to suck me up completely this time.'  
  
"Miroku-sama!" Sango immediately ran to Miroku's side as she watched him collapse in pain. She held him tight in her arms. "You're going to be ok. Don't worry."  
  
"What in the hell are you doing!? Get away from me right now!" Miroku eased out of Sango's warm grasp. "I'm sorry but I've come to the end of my road. You should leave now. I don't want to cause you more pain."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're making no sense."  
  
"The wind-tunnel it's widening. Very soon now it will completely devour me. I don't want anyone to be around when that happens." Miroku got up and slowly started running away. He was trying to run as far away as he could from any people. He was nearly out of sight at the moment when he heard a scream from behind him and turned around for a brief moment.  
  
"Miroku-sama please wait! Don't leave me!"  
  
"Sorry Sango! I have to! I know you'll understand! . Some day" he said quietly to himself.  
  
Sango silently tried to choke down her tears. She didn't want to cry in front of her friends but it was exceedingly difficult with the amount of pain she was feeling. She finally gave in and fell to the ground. Her hands keeping her steady she began to cry. She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "No Miroku! You weren't supposed to die yet! You were supposed to stay with me. You weren't supposed to go for a long time."  
  
"Oh, Sango." Kagome walked over to her fallen friend. "It's going to be ok. As long as we don't follow Miroku-sama he wont have to worry about taking any of us with him."  
  
"Kagome." Sango looked up at her tears were still dripping down her eyes. "I don't' want him to die. I rather die with him than live without him."  
  
Kagome nodded and a small tear escaped her face. "Then you should go tell him that yourself."  
  
Upon hearing this Inuyasha immediately stepped in. "What the hell are you idiots thinking!? Miroku will feel a hell of a lot worse knowing he has to take the one he loves with him when he dies. Sango don't be dumb! Don't give Miroku the guilt he'll have to feel if you die with him. This group has already lost a good friend and I don't want to loose another."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Sango looked at him with a lot of puzzlement. 'Why in the hell should he care if I die or not?'  
  
"Don't think you're not important to this group. I wont just sit by and watch another friend die. There's nothing we can do to help Miroku but I can still keep you from dying. Come on were leaving."  
  
Sango stood up clenched a tight fist. "I'm not going! I want to die with him! I want to be with him till the very end!"  
  
"Shut up! I can't let you do that. I promised him."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I promised Miroku that no matter what not to let you die with him. He knew this was going to happen soon and he made me promise that you wouldn't throw your life away for him."  
  
"What?" Sango's head seemed to be almost spinning. 'Did he know? Did he know this was going to happen soon? Is that why he promised me he'd stay with me till then?'  
  
"Well, were going then." Inuyasha took no time in picking up Sango and carrying her over his shoulder.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing!? Put me down!" Sango pounded her fists against Inuyasha's back but stopped when she realized she had started crying again. "Damn you Miroku-sama. You should have told me." "Good you seem to understand. Hey, Kagome Shippo were getting out of here. I don't want any of us to be around the area when Miroku's wind-tunnel pulls him in. Let's get going." Inuyasha turned around and started walking back towards the village that they had just left.  
  
Kagome nodded and followed Inuyasha with Shippo resting on her shoulder. She didn't know what to really think of the situation. She thought it best just to follow Inuyasha's instructions. 'Poor Miroku-sama he deserved better than this. I wonder what's going to happen to Sango-chan once he's gone. This whole thing will be a mess. Why did this have to happen now?'  
  
Miroku had finally stopped running and found an area in a deep forest where he could rest. "I can stay here until the wind-tunnel devours me. It's far away from people so I wont have to worry about taking anyone with me. I'm sorry Sango. I guess I wasn't able to travel with you for very long. Can you forgive me?" A quick shot of pain ran up through Miroku's arm. He fell to his knees and held his arm tightly. 'Damn, it's begun.'  
  
"Inuyasha stop! Put me down this instant! I don't care if you promised Miroku or not. I want to die with him! Let me go!" Sango twisted and turned on the hanyou's shoulders and pounded on his back vigorously.  
  
"Damnit Sango!" Inuyasha threw her to the ground. "Fine I don't give a damn! If you want to die so badly go and find him! I don't care if you die! Go right now! You better hurry if you want to see him before he dies."  
  
Sango cringed at the thought of Miroku already being dead when she found him. She let out a few tears slip out her eyes and quickly wiped them away. "I'll find him! I'm not going to let him die alone. Good-bye Kagome. Good bye Shippo." Sango hung her head low and ran off towards where Miroku was heading. She never looked back not for even a second. 'Miroku I'm coming.'  
  
Kagome looked over at Inuyasha coldly. "How could you say that to her? You made her cry you insensitive asshole!"  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault damnit! I told her the truth if she can't handle it it's not my fault."  
  
"You're worse than I though you were. You're so cold Inuyasha." Kagome turned around and she headed towards the village with Shippo. She called back to him for a brief moment. "Don't you dare follow me! I'm ashamed to even know you!" With that Kagome sprinted off.  
  
Inuyasha looked up at the sky and yelled to it so loud the trees almost sounded like they were shaking. "Damn you Miroku!"  
  
Miroku was now in an extreme state of concentration. One false move and it could be over for him. He had to focus enough to prevent the wind-tunnel from devouring him as long as he could. A great amount of pain was surging through his body as each second passed. Miroku just about snapped. He screamed out in shear pain. His screams of pain could send chills down ones spine.  
  
Sango looked up a moment and stopped running. The sound of Miroku's screams hung heavy in the air. 'It must be Miroku-sama. He's in pain. I have to get to him before I loose him.' "I'm coming Miroku just wait." Sango darted off in the direction she heard the screams coming from.  
  
Miroku tried to hold back his screams of pain. 'Damnit! I have to endure this. If I break now it'll be all over. I have to hold my concentration as long as possible.' Another great shock of pain went through his body. It hurt so terribly Miroku couldn't even scream. Tears rolled down his face. "Is this how I'm suppose to die? Is this all I was meant to do with my life? I wanted so much more than this. I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Miroku's concentration broke and he was now lying on the ground twitching in pain. It was like his body was being shocked over and over again.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango saw a figure in the distance. "Miroku I'm coming!" She ran towards the figure. It was indeed Miroku. Sango's heart almost stopped. She looked at him with horror in her eyes as she watched him twitch about on the ground. 'What the hell is going on with him? It's like he's being slowly tortured to death before the wind-tunnel devours him completely.'  
  
Miroku looked up for a moment and saw Sango watching him. He crawled over to her and grasped unto one of her legs. "You have to go now. I'm not going to hold out much longer and then the wind-tunnel will take me and anything near me with it. You deserve better than to die with me." "Miroku-sama, please don't say such things. It doesn't matter if I deserve better or not. I want to die with you. I life without you would be far worse than dying."  
  
Miroku's eyes winded when he heard all this. He let out a small whisper to the one he loved. "It's happening, it's taking me in now. Sango, run please just run. If you love me you'll do what I ask."  
  
Sango's mouth quivered. "Mi..Miro..Miroku please don't make me go. I don't want to go without you. Please let me die with you!"  
  
"Shut up and go! You still have a job to do! Don't forget about your brother. He still needs his big sister to rescue him. Go and save him and forget about me. He still has a future and so do you."  
  
"Miroku, please don't make me choose."  
  
"I'm not telling you to choose, I'm telling you to go. Do it now!"  
  
Sango stood there a moment. The wind seemed to pick up and the sky darkened. She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. 'Now what? What's the right choice? What should I do? I don't know what I should do. I just don't know. Should I avoid the pain of suffering in a world without the one I love or should I live and try to save my brother and day by day slowly day of a broken heart? What will I do?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Wow, there's the end of chapter 8. A lot of emotions are running high and things seem to look pretty bleak. Read the next chapter to find out what decision Sango makes. Also thanks to all my reviewers I've had so far.  
  
Inu-shounen~ As always you're my loyalist reviewer. I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter and I hope this one will convince you of your theory that all good things must come to an end.  
  
Sango-chan~ Thanks I'm glad you thought I did a good job with the character thoughts. I'm happy you were enjoying the fluff but happy time is over sadly.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ Thanks for another review. I'm glad I pleased you with letting them stay together. Not that it was long lived but I promise things will work out.Sort of. Just read and you shall see.  
  
Missy-Bee~ No lemons! I swear I shall not write a lemon! And you're not totally right about the last two chapters being fluff. Read and find out what happens you may be surprised.  
  
Small-Buttercup~ I'm glad yet another person is pleased with Miroku and Sango staying together. Now I think I'll be getting flamed for what's happening now but please read till the end. You'll be surprised I promise!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well, from what reviews I've been getting many people are happy about Sango and Miroku staying together. I can obviously see that I'm going to get some unhappy fans with this chapter but read till the end any way. There's going to be a nice surprise. Later! 


	9. Unbreakable Spirit

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha. There! Plain and simple.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Authors note~ Thanks to all the reviewers I've had so far! You're all really great and I appreciate it. Any way this chapter will draw to the final conclusion of what happens with Miroku's wind-tunnel. I'm sure you're all dying to see what happens to our favorite hentai. Read and find out!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"Sango, the choice isn't that hard to make. Just do what your heart tells you and don't look back. You can't second guess this. It's now or never. What's it going to be?"  
  
"Miroku. I'm not going to leave you! I know Kohaku needs me but I can't abandon you. I love you, and I love my little brother, but without you here with me I don't think I could ever save him. I want to die with you Miroku!"  
  
"Sango, I have to ask is this what you really want. Do you really want it all to end this way?"  
  
Tears started swelling in Sango's eyes. "Yes, if it means I get to be with you, then I want it to end this way."  
  
"Please don't cry. You'll make me cry now, I don't like crying in front of people I care for."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"It makes me feel weak." Miroku slowly sat up and laid back on a tree. He looked over at Sango with a sad expression all over his face. "You shouldn't have come. Why did you come?" Now Miroku was crying. He no longer held back his tears he let them flow easily from his eyes down his cheek.  
  
"Miroku, I came because, I care about you. I came because, I love you." Sango walked over to the tree where Miroku was leaning on. She sat down beside him and leaned over and hugged him. "Don't make me regret having come here. I love you, and I don't want to see you die alone."  
  
"I wasn't alone. I had you, I kept reassuring myself that you were safe and were with me in spirit. I'm not alone, I know that now." Miroku held Sango's hand tightly. "You aren't alone either."  
  
"I know." Sango leaned over to kiss him but Miroku collapsed to the ground holding his cursed hand.  
  
Pain shot up through his arm and then through his whole body. As hard as he tried he couldn't keep himself from yelling out in pain. His whole body began shaking, and he began crying again. "Damn it all. I really didn't want to cry." A small smile came over Miroku's face. 'At least I have her. I don't have to be alone, but I can't let her die with me.'  
  
"Miroku-sama. Are you going to be alright?"  
  
"No, the tunnel will devour me soon. This is just the beginning now, the end is drawing near. It's funny when I look back on my life I think of all the things I could have done better, to be a better person. It's strange, even though there are all these things I could have done to be a better person, I have no regrets. Meeting you and the others is the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm going to miss traveling with you."  
  
"No regrets? I wish I could say the same thing. I live my life full of regret and sorrow and now it all comes back to me, as I watch you die like this. My heart aches for you Miroku-sama."  
  
The pain all at once surged through Miroku's body. He let out more screams of pain but this time he didn't stop, he kept screaming in agony. He couldn't stop himself the pain was unreal. It was like being stabbed over and over again throughout your body except that you can't die from the pain and it keeps coming back.  
  
Sango covered her ears and sat down real low. She couldn't stand to hear Miroku scream out like that. 'Jesus Christ Miroku, I can't understand why someone would want to endure all this pain. Why don't you just end it all?'  
  
Miroku stopped his screaming and stood up for a moment he walked a small ways from the tree he and Sango were sitting under. He sat down and started concentrating all of his energy on keeping the wind-tunnel from devouring him. "Sango, go prepare yourself for the worse and get out of here. I need complete concentration to keep the wind-tunnel from devouring me."  
  
"No, I'm not going. I told you I would die with you, and that's what's going to happen." She took another step closer to him. "I'm not going to leave you."  
  
"Sango! Just stay back! If you must insist on dying with me you should at least protect yourself for as long as you can. Don't come any closer to me, or I'll break my concentration."  
  
"Alright fine, I won't go anywhere else then." Sango sat down in front of Miroku. She was about 3 yards away from him. She watched Miroku's loosing battle against the wind-tunnel. 'What am I doing? I should be there with him. He shouldn't suffer alone. However, he did tell me to stay here and not to impose on him any more or he'll break his concentration, and his wind-tunnel will then take him in. Wouldn't it be better to get it over with? Shouldn't he just accept his fate and let it take him in?'  
  
"Sango, if you think I'm going to go without a fight your sadly mistaken. I won't just give in. If I have to die I want to do so by going out fighting till the end." A great sensation of pain pulsed through Miroku's body then it happened. Miroku was starting to get devoured by the wind-tunnel. A white dome of light surrounded him.  
  
"What the hell? Miroku! Answer me damnit!"  
  
There was no reply and the white dome of light grew even bigger. Soon everything started being pulled in towards it. Trees were being uprooted plants, rocks, and just about everything else. They all feel prey to the wind-tunnel.  
  
Sango too was now beginning to get pulled in. She was going to let herself be pulled in but something inside her wouldn't let her. She grabbed unto a tree that hadn't been uprooted yet. She clinged unto it for dear life. 'I don't understand this sensation going through me. I thought I wanted to die with him, but when it came down to it I realize I'm scared to do so. I'm afraid to die with him.'  
  
The tree Sango had been hanging on to was now being slowly uprooted and was drawing closer and closer to the white dome of light where Miroku's wind- tunnel was devouring him.  
  
Sango watched in horror, as she was being dragged closer and closer into her doom. 'What should I do? I can run now and possibly be safe, or I can die here and now with him. I said I wanted to die with him but now I'm scared to. What the hell was I thinking?'  
  
Miroku's head was spinning everything was moving so fast and he had no idea what was going on. "Sango! Sango! Where are you!? Are you alright?" 'Damn, I certainly hope she hasn't been devoured by the wind-tunnel yet. Sango please run while you still have the chance. I'm not worth it.'  
  
"Miroku-sama? I'm all right, I'm hanging unto a tree right now. I'm really scared. It's awful, but now I don't know if I'm really ready to die. I'm afraid to."  
  
"Sango, don't worry about it. I don't blame you. If it were me, I would probably run too. Don't worry about me and save yourself. You deserve to live. You still have so much to do in life."  
  
"Miroku, I just don't know. I feel torn, part of me tells me the right thing to do is run away, but the other part tells me to stay here. What should I do?"  
  
"Sango, you're the only one who can answer that question. You have to do what you think is right. Even if you're unsure you have to make the decision you feel is right and stand by it. We don't get second chances in life."  
  
'A second chance? He's right, I have to make my decision now and stand by it. I wont get the opportunity to go back and re-think my decision.' "Miroku! I love you! I'm prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for my love. I wont be afraid to die anymore, not if you're here with me." Sango smiled and let go of the tree. She let Miroku's wind-tunnel slowly take her in.  
  
"No! Sango please don't!" Miroku cried out in pain, the thought of letting Sango die with him was tearing him to pieces. 'This isn't how it was suppose to be. I don't want to take her with me. She may be prepared to die but I'm not prepared to let her. What can I do though? What can I do?' Miroku bit his lower lip and smiled. "Sango, if you love me as much as you say you do, you'll do me this last favor."  
  
"What is it?" Sango was now incredibly close to being taken into the wind- tunnel at the moment. She didn't have much time left.  
  
"Live on. Don't die your brother still needs you."  
  
Sango heart seemed to skip a beat when she heard what. Sango was nearly about to enter the dome of light, until she clinged to the ground and slowly pulled herself away. "Miroku! Damn you! I can't do it, I have to die with you it's the only way. I love you, and I want us to be together even if it means that I have to give up my life to do it." Sango then let her fingers slip from the ground. She was slowly being pulled in once again.  
  
'No! It's not suppose to end this way! You shouldn't have to make a choice like this. It shouldn't have to be one or the other. There has to be another way! I won't just let her die like this, I can't do it.' "Sango, I need you!" Miroku stopped his concentration all at once. 'What did I just say? Am I admitting to myself that I want her to die with me? It's not right though! It's not right for her to die like this. Which means I can't let her die no matter what, I have to live through this, for her.'  
  
At the moment Miroku's concentration broke something went wrong. The dome of light seemed to explode on the inside. Whatever had happened seemed to stop the wind-tunnel from taking anything else in with it. It was now an enclosed dome.  
  
Sango sat in wonderment just outside the dome. She was so close to the doom she could reach out and touch it almost. 'What's going on? It should have taken me in with it. What did Miroku do?'  
  
Miroku looked around in a confused daze . He was still inside the white dome of light, but it wasn't taking anything in anymore. He looked down at his cursed hand the hole had grown so big that it took up most of his palm. He looked again, to his surprise the wind-tunnel was still growing. 'I'm not taking anything in anymore, but I'm still being devoured. What the hell is going on?' Another shot of pain ran up Miroku's arm this time the pain was far worse than any sort of pain he felt before. It was as though someone was running a knife through his arm over and over again. His breathing became heavy and he blacked out. 'What now? Sango is still alive, but I can't do anything about my situation. I'm still going to die, there's no way out of it. The sad truth is, I wanted Sango to die with me. I wanted to be with her till the very end. Is that so wrong? I have to do something, I have to some how live through this, I have to be with her.'  
  
Sango got up and looked at the strange dome of light. 'What is it doing to Miroku? What's happening to him in there?' "Miroku are you alright!?"  
  
'A voice, I can hear a voice. Sango, she's trying to reach out to me, she still holds out hope that I'm alive. I need to tell her, I need to tell her once and for all how I feel. She has to know before I die.' Miroku's eyes shot wide open. He regained consciousness and looked down at his hand. There wasn't even a hand anymore, his wind-tunnel had devoured it and was slowly moving up his arm.  
  
"Sango, I don't have much time left. The wind-tunnel has already devoured most of my arm. I need to tell you something before I die." Miroku took a deep breath. "I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FOREVER! I WANTED YOU TO DIE WITH ME! I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU, AND I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU GO!"  
  
Miroku's words seemed to shock Sango. 'He wanted me to die with him, he wanted to be with me even if it meant I had to die too. What can I say to him?' "Miroku, if you love me so much and you don't want to let me go, then don't let it happen. Don't let yourself fall prey to your fear. Fight it!"  
  
'Sango, you've just given me the answer. I know what I must do now, I know what will become of me. I will face my destiny without fear, but with courage.' "FOR YOU SANGO I WON'T DIE!"  
  
As soon as these words escaped his mouth the wind-tunnel started taking more and more of Miroku in. He let out a bone shattering scream and with it came an amazing light piercing through the dome. Everything happened so quickly, the dome began to brake and a huge explosion took place.  
  
'Sango, for you I will live. I have a reason to live now, the hole was in my heart and not in my hand. I was afraid to admit to myself that I wanted you to die with me, I was too afraid of dying that I didn't realize what I had to live for. My love for you will keep me alive, now and forever. For you I will not die, to be with you I'll over come death itself.' Miroku smiled as his tears rolled gently down his eyes. 'I'm dead physically but not in spirit. I'm still with you.'  
  
After the explosion the white light had lifted and lying there in the middle was Miroku. He didn't appear to be breathing, but he looked as though he still were alive. His boyish smile that was on his face made him look as though he was merely sleeping.  
  
Sango immediately rushed over to Miroku's side after watching what just happened. 'He's still here, he's wasn't devoured by the wind-tunnel. However, he looks as though he may be dead.' Sango shook Miroku repeatedly trying to get him to open his eyes. "Wake up you damn monk! Wake up!" Sango put her head next to his heart, she noticed it wasn't beating. She looked for a pulse but found none. Sango looked down at Miroku's lifeless body and began to cry. She let out her tears so freely like they were rain-drops. She looked up at the sky and screamed out in pain. "WHY!? WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE!?"  
  
She gathered him up in her arms and held him tightly. Rain began to fall, it was as if the sky was crying with her. She let go of him and laid him gently to the ground. She ran her hands through his hair for a moment and then she knelt down and kissed him. She gave him the most loving kiss she possibly could. "Miroku I love you, I still need you. Why did you have to die?"  
  
Miroku's eyes slowly opened. He looked up at Sango and gave her a small grin. He put his hand over her face and dropped it down slowly. "Sango, for you I will live." He his arm dropped to the ground and the rain began to come down in sheets, just like Sango's tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry that this chapter wasn't very clear. I promise everything will be explained and will make sense in the next chapter, which happens to be the last one sadly. Which means all you loyal reviewers out there still have to stick with me to the end.  
  
Inu-shounen~ Of course I had to leave it there! That way I would be assured that it would drive you crazy until you find out what happens.  
  
Sango-chan~ Thanks! I'm glad you find my writing to be excellent. Yes, I know poor everyone. Don't worry things work out.  
  
Zephor~ Thanks for reviewing for me again! I was very happy to see that you did. I'm glad you think I'm doing a great job. Thank you ^_^  
  
Missy-Bee~ You surprised Sango didn't chop his arm off? Sorry, I couldn't let her do that. Miroku had to save himself. Hope you'll keep reading.  
  
Rissi-Sama~ I impaired your sleep? Wow, I really must have left you guys hanging. Well, sorry but I at least updated as soon as I could.  
  
Sweet Chaos~ I know my grammar sucks! It's sad how awful I' am with it. However, thank you for saying that you would hunt me down if I didn't update soon. It lets me know people really want to read my fic. Hope this is soon enough for ya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks again to all my reviewers! Next chapter we find out what's going on exactly. Everything will become clear. A quick note, I'm going on a small trip this weekend and will be out of town. I plan on having my final chapter up either tonight or Monday, so be sure to look for it.  
  
Adios! 


	10. Love That Conquered All

Disclaimer~ I don't own Inuyasha all characters and rights belong to Romiko Takahashi.  
  
Dialog~ "Meep meep meep."  
  
Thoughts~ 'Meep meep meep.'  
  
Author's note~ Alright everyone, here's the final chapter; I know some of you are really exited about this one so I tried to have it up A.S.A.P. I hope people will really enjoy the ending. I can't wait to read the reviews it gets, I'm really curious as to how much people like the ending. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! Now, for the 10th chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Sango stood up and slung Miroku over her shoulders. 'I need to get him out of here and back to the hut. He has some serious injuries and he might not make it if I don't get him back soon.'  
  
"Hang on Miroku-sama, I'll get you back to the hut safely. Just don't die on me till then." She smiled and took off running. 'I won't stop until I get you there safely Miroku.' Stride by stride Sango began to tire. Her body was being pushed beyond its limits. She slowed down a moment to rest but she pushed herself forward. 'I won't stop, not yet. I'm almost there I can't stop now.'  
  
Sango felt herself falling forward. She hit the ground hard and Miroku hit his head on a rock. "What the hell?" Sango got up and rushed over to Miroku. 'Damn, I missed have tripped over something. I hope Miroku-sama is alright.' Sango rushed over to the fallen monk. She went to pick him up but quickly realized he wasn't alright.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Sango noticed a large gash on Miroku's forhead. "Great! That's just great! That's exactly what you need, more injuries. I swear, I think someone is out to get you." Sango knelt down and examined the gash. 'Damn, it's pretty deep. He needs to get something on it right away.'  
  
Sango tore of a small piece of her sleeve and wrapped it around Miroku's head. 'I guess that's all I can really do for him now until I get him back to the hut.' Sango picked up Miroku and slung him back over her shoulder and went back into a mad dash for the hut. 'It shouldn't be too much longer now. Just hang on a little longer Miroku.'  
  
Sango looked a bit further ahead and could see a large figure come into view. 'That has to be it! Only a little further.' Sango picked up speed and was flying towards the hut. When she got there she burst into the door and caught her breath.  
  
"Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome rushed over to her friend's side. "What's going on?"  
  
"Ya, aren't you and Miroku supposed to be dead?"  
  
*Angry anime twitch.* "SIT BOY! You insensitive asshole... Sango are you alright?"  
  
"I'm going to be fine, it's Miroku who needs the help right now." Sango bent down and removed the piece of cloth covering Miroku's wound. "Kagome, I need something fresh that I can place over this wound. Do you have anything?"  
  
"No, I don't. I didn't bring my first aid kit with me."  
  
"Damn." Sango tore off another piece of cloth from her sleeve and wrapped it around Miroku's head. "We need to move him and get him into a stable condition before I explain anything."  
  
"Ya sure, don't worry about it. Inuyasha get up and help Sango move Miroku unto the futon."  
  
"Why? Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some herbs to help Miroku, idiot. Now go help her. I'll be back soon."  
  
"Alright, alright." Inuyasha picked up Miroku and roughly dropped down unto the futon. "What the hell happened to him anyway? He's so lifeless you'd think he's dead."  
  
"Inuyasha stop being such an ass for once. Miroku saved your life earlier today and risked his own life to do it. You could show him a little more respect."  
  
"I.I.." Inuyasha hung his head down. 'I guess I' am being an ass. I better just sit down and shut my mouth. I don't want to get into anymore trouble.' "Ya, whatever." Inuyasha sat down next to Shippo and muttered to him silently. "Women are scary."  
  
"No, you're just stupid."  
  
*Anime sweat drop.* "I'm so unloved."  
  
Kagome burst into the door with a huge smile on her face. "Hey, everyone I'm back! I've got some good healing herbs that will really help Miroku- sama."  
  
Kagome walked over to Miroku and sat down. "Do you think we can get him to eat these?"  
  
"I hope so, he really needs them." Sango took the herbs from Kagome and fed them to Miroku. "Please eat them Miroku-sama, they'll make you feel better."  
  
Miroku seemed to understand Sango's words. He softly chewed them and forced them down into his stomach.  
  
"Well, it looks like Miroku-sama is slowly getting a bit better. So, what happened to you guys out there?"  
  
Sango shook her head. "I'm really not too sure. Miroku's wind-tunnel was beginning to devour him. A large dome of light surrounded him and it was drawing everything into it. Then something happened inside of the dome and it stopped taking things in. Then there was like a huge explosion within the dome of light and when the dust cleared I found Miroku-sama lying on the ground lifelessly. It was a miracle that he survived. I don't know what really happened to him for sure. I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "If he wakes up."  
  
"Inuyasha! That's an awful thing to say! Apologize right now!"  
  
"No, she needed to hear it. Let's be realistic Kagome, there's a very slim chance that Miroku is going to walk away from this with his life. Maybe you can't tell but his body is totally beaten up. You know bruised, battered broken. By all standards he shouldn't even be alive now."  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome looked over at him in dismay.  
  
"It's alright Kagome. I realize Miroku doesn't have a good chance of living, however he's a lot stronger than you think he is. I think he can make it through this."  
  
"Feh, whatever. Just don't get your hopes too high, that's all I'm saying."  
  
Sango gave a small nod.  
  
"We all should get some rest. It's getting late and we're all pretty tired, I think."  
  
"Yes, I suppose I should get some sleep. I just hope Miroku-sama is going to be alright." Sango moved herself closer to Miroku's futon and gradually let sleep take over.  
  
'Poor Sango, she must be worried sick about him. She won't ever leave his side now.' Kagome snuggled up close to Inuyasha and nuzzled her head on his neck. "What will Sango do if Miroku doesn't make it?"  
  
"I'm not really sure Kagome. I certainly hope I'm wrong and Miroku does live. He deserves better than this." Inuyasha turned his head and realized Kagome fell asleep on his shoulder. "Good night Kagome." Inuyasha gave her a soft kiss on her forhead and let sleep fill his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango let out a long tired yawn as she slowly opened her eyes. She had slept well and was able to rest her tired body. She looked over at Miroku- sama. He was still in a deep state of unconsciousness.  
  
Sango got up and kissed him on the forhead. "Wake up soon houshi-sama."  
  
The door creaked open and Kagome walked in with Inuyasha. "Oh hey you're up Sango-chan! I was wondering how long you were planning on sleeping for." Kagome let off a big smile. "How's Miroku-sama?"  
  
"He looks like he's alright. He just hasn't woken up yet."  
  
"I see, well maybe it would be best if you left him rest for a while. Inuyasha, Shippo, and I can watch him until you come back. It wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"I know but, I really don't want to leave him."  
  
"Nonsense. He'll be just fine, you need to clear your head. Go on, go!" Kagome shooed Sango out the door.  
  
"Alright fine, but come and get me if something happens to Miroku-sama. I'll be down by the hot springs."  
  
"No problem Sango-chan, have fun."  
  
Sango left the hut and slowly walked towards the hot springs. 'Why was Kagome so determined to get me out of the hut. I wonder if something is going on. Or maybe she really was just worried about me. I suppose it doesn't really matter, but I still can't help but wonder. Ah well, It'll be nice to be able to clear my head.'  
  
Kagome turned to Inuyasha and wiped the sweat off her face. "I thought she would never leave."  
  
"Why did she have to leave again Kagome?"  
  
Kagome pouted. "I wanted some alone time with you."  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "That's what you wanted huh."  
  
*Cough.* "I'm still here you know!"  
  
"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha grabbed the little kitsune and threw him out the door. "Such an annoyance. Now, where were we?"  
  
Miroku opened his eyes and let out a small scream of pain. "Sango!" He sat up and pulled his arm forward like he was trying to catch something.  
  
"Miroku-sama? Your awake?" Kagome showed a stun face and her face turned a bright shade of red. "This isn't what it looks like."  
  
"Where's Sango? I need to talk to Sango!" Miroku motioned to get up out of bed.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing!? You're too weak to get out of bed. Lay back down right now monk!"  
  
"No, I need to find Sango. I have to talk with her." Miroku took a step forward but immediately fell to his knees. He cringed in pain. "It hurts, Sango I need you." Miroku's knees gave out and he laid on the floor twitching about in pain.  
  
"Inuyasha! What are we going to do?"  
  
"Calm down Kagome and go get Sango, I can take care of Miroku-sama. Go hurry!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome rushed out the door and sprinted towards the springs. 'Hang on Miroku-sama, I'm getting Sango-chan for you.'  
  
Sango sat in the hot springs letting the hot water sooth her. She looked over at some rustling bushes and sighed. "I almost wish it was Miroku behind those bushes peaking at me. I can't get that night of my head. What happened to him? What did he do? I wish I knew, oh Miroku-sama." Sango let out a small cry. "Please don't die, I need you."  
  
"Sango! I'm glad I found you!"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"It's Miroku, there's something wrong with him."  
  
Sango rushed out of the springs and quickly threw on her clothes. "What's wrong with him Kagome?"  
  
"It's hard to say, he woke screaming for you. He tried to go and find you but he collapsed and started twitching out in pain."  
  
"I see." Sango bit down hard on her lip. 'I shouldn't have ever left him. Miroku-sama please hang on.'  
  
Miroku let out a small scream of pain. 'God it hurts! Why in the hell does my body ache this way!? I feel like my body is braking down on me. Everything hurts, I can't escape the pain.' "Sango I wish you were here."  
  
"Hang on a little longer Miroku. Kagome went to get Sango. Don't you die on me you stupid monk!" 'Damn, I was right. His body is giving out on him and now everything must just be aching inside him. He's not going to last much longer. Kagome, where are you?'  
  
"We're almost there Sango-chan. Don't worry, I'm sure Miroku-sama is going to be ok."  
  
"Kagome, please don't lie to make me feel better. I know how serious his injuries are, and I know how slim of chance he has to live, however I know he can live through it. Miroku is an amazing man and he wouldn't just give out now."  
  
"I hope your right Sango."  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm not going to make it. My body it feels like it's broken, I can't keep this up. I can't live through, not this time. Tell Sango that I love her and I'm sorry I couldn't live to see her one last time."  
  
"Please Miroku, don't do this to me. Good bye, my friend. Please don't forget me." Miroku showed a small grin and drew in his last breath. "Sango, I love you." His eyes closed and his life flickered away. Miroku had passed on.  
  
Sango and Kagome rushed into the door. Sango saw Miroku and ran to his side. "Is he? Is he?"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sango, he's dead. He died just before you guys ran in here. His last words he wanted me to tell you are." Inuyasha's words were cut short by Sango's sobs. "You weren't supposed to die! I should have been with you! I should have been here, you shouldn't have had to die alone."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha left the hut leaving Sango alone to her love.  
  
"Miroku, I thought after I saw you fight the wind-tunnel that you could live through anything. You're so strong, don't give out now. I know you're dead but you can't really be dead. Your body is broken but you still have your spirit. You're fighting spirit hasn't left you, you aren't totally gone. I know somewhere deep inside you can hear my words." Sango bent down and whispered into his ear. "So please wake up, I'm here waiting for you." She sat up and tears rolled down her face. "Please Miroku-sama wake up!"  
  
Sango's tears hit Miroku's face and rolled off him gently. His eyes twitched for a moment and they slowly opened. Miroku had a smile on his face, he put his hand up and wiped away Sango's tears. "Don't cry for me, I told you before. For you I would live. I'm not going to die on you know. I love you Sango."  
  
"Oh Miroku-sama." Sango bent down and tightly squeezed him in her arms. "I knew you weren't dead, not really."  
  
"I was dead Sango, I felt I had nothing to live for and nothing to look forward to. That is until your love made me a new. Thanks to you I was able to admit to myself how much my life really meant, it's because of you I now have something to live for. Thank you."  
  
"I'm just so happy that you're alive. I can't believe you're still here with me. For a moment I almost thought you were gone forever."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you worry like that."  
  
"It's alright, everything is going to be ok now."  
  
"I'm glad you stood by me to the end. I know now how much I mean to you now."  
  
"Of course Miroku-sama, you mean the world to me."  
  
"I feel the same way Sango." Miroku smiled and leaned over and kissed Sango passionately, never wanting to ever let her go.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Great! Where did Sango and Miroku run off to with each other? We're finally ready to leave this place and they disappear on us!"  
  
"Don't worry about it Inuyasha, they'll be back soon. Just give them some time."  
  
"Feh, whatever."  
  
Miroku and Sango laid on a hillside with each other. It was nightfall and the stars were glimmering in the sky. Everything seemed to be perfect.  
  
"Miroku-sama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I never did get to hear how survived the wind-tunnel. How did you?"  
  
"I just found myself."  
  
"Found yourself?"  
  
"Yes. I finally realized what it was that I wanted in life. I found out who I really was. Before I felt as though I had nothing to live for, no reason for me to keep going on. Then I fell in love with you and for the first time I was terrified at the thought of dying. I know now what I have to live for. I wanted to live, I wanted to stay here with you. Remember, for you I will live?"  
  
"Yes, I remember."  
  
"I meant it. For you I would take any pain and go through any hell just to stay by your side. I love you and I want to forever be with you. I'm not afraid of my wind-tunnel anymore. One day it may try to devour me again but I'm not afraid anymore. I have you now, and that's all that matters. I wont' ever be afraid again as long as I have you."  
  
"That means a lot Miroku-sama. I promise, when we defeat Naraku and your curse is finally lifted you and I can live together and share many happy days with one another. We can live our lives together. You and I, forever."  
  
"That sounds really Sango." Miroku leaned over and kissed Sango holding on to her tightly. I wont ever let you go."  
  
"I never want you to let go."  
  
Miroku showed her a wide smile and held her tightly in his arms. The two of them stayed together wrapped in one another's arms.  
  
"Sango, I guess even sad stories can have a happy ending."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that sadly is the end of the story. I hope that ties up any loose ends that there may have been. It was great writing this story and I really enjoyed it. Thanks to all my reviewers I've had. You're all great! For a final note I just want to say I hope this story taught you something or touched you in a way. I wrote this story with the intention to give a deeper meaning of what it meant to find yourself and find out what's really important in life. There is no true meaning to having self awareness. I viewed it as a personal experience of finding what it is you have to live for and the people who make it all worth while. I hope you enjoyed the story and I can't wait to see your reviews. Now, to my reviewers from the previous chapter.  
  
Inu-shounen~ I know how much you love cliffhangers so naturally I had to leave it where it was. Hope you enjoyed the story. Can't wait to see your reaction to the ending.  
  
Sango-chan~ I'm thinking if the last chapter made you cry, this one might as well. I can't wait to hear what you think of the ending.  
  
Sweat Chaos~ Thanks for the good review, and yes you did smell a happy ending. You have a good nose!  
  
Rissi-Sama~ Yes, I' am a twisted sister! I'm glad you loved the chapter so much. Hope you love this one as well. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's all the reviews I got for the 9th chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I really appreciate it! Also be sure to look out for my next fic I'm working on called My Paper Heart. Any way that's all, and there isn't any more.  
  
Adios Amigos!  
  
Zero 


End file.
